Sirius? Hermione? Together?
by Raynexstarr
Summary: Hey,turns out Sirus isnt dead.Hermione is going through some hard times and Sirius is the only person she can turn to.But what happens when they develop feelings for each to eachother? There are secrets to their relationship as well. SB/HG w/ slight FW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood still as her father punched her. She could feel the blood trickle from her nose and she still didn't back down. She glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed, her voice cracking.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We don't want you here." He said, getting ready to punch her again. "Leave, never come back. From this moment on, you have no parents." Her father said to her and grabbed a back of things that he had previously packed. He threw it at her and then grabbed her by the back of the neck.

She had never expected this, she had always thought that her parents loved her. But, apparently, she was wrong. He threw her out the front door and then locked it. She was on the streets of London by herself. Nothing but a sixteen year old girl now on her own. The little floo powder she had in her pocket was her only chance. She couldn't go to the Weasleys. There was too much sympathy awaiting her there, not to mention what Ron would say. It turned out that Sirius Black hadn't died like everyone had thought had happened but only she, Ron, and Harry knew. They had each received an owl post from him a little after term had ended. Harry was at Ron's for the summer… she couldn't deal with seeing him either. Sirius was the only person for her to turn too. And that was where she decided she would go. She lived near the Leaky Cauldron anyway, so it would be easy to get to Sirius's house.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron was a dream come true for Hermione. Here, she was a witch, and one of the smartest witches that were there in the wizarding world. Definitely the smartest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man, Tom, at the counter looked over at her and made her sit down.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about." She answered him, trying to ignore the sound of sympathy in the man's voice. "Where is your fireplace?" She added. He pointed to an area of the bar and she went over to it after thanking the man and put the floo powder into the flames. It turned green and she stepped into the flames.

"12 Grimmauld Place." She bellowed and the flames took her up. She closed her eyes because the feel of going from fireplace to fireplace made her feel a little nauseous.

When she finally got to the House of the Blacks, she felt herself calm down a little. To be honest, she believed that she could totally trust Sirius, she had felt something trustworthy about him ever since she had met him in her third year. She walked up the front steps of the building and did all the steps to get in.

"Who is there?" A voice came and she looked around until she saw Sirius's head looking at the entry way from the kitchen.

"Sirius, it's Hermione." She said, setting her back pack down on the floor. He walked out of the kitchen and over to where she stood. The look on his face was one of pure terror slash concern.

"What happened to you?"  
"It was my father. He doesn't want me going home." Hermione said to him and he gave her a hug. It was a hug that made her less afraid. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course… does Molly know?" He said.

"No, nobody knows but you and me." Hermione told him, afraid that he would turn his back on her in her time of need.

"You don't want Harry and Ron to know, do you?" He asked her. He gave her another hug when she nodded. "Well, I was in the middle of making dinner when you arrived but I think that I should clean you up first." He took out his wand and looked at her. There was something in his eyes as he healed her up as best he could.

"I think that you should take a shower before dinner." He said when he was finished. "If you are too tired, you can just head off to bed and I'll bring you up a plate later?" Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry about me." She said, looking at the man who she didn't know how she could thank him. "I can help you make dinner. I feel fine. Just a little rejected and hurt, that's all. I'm fine." Sirius took her up on her offer.

"Can you set the table? Remus is coming over for dinner tonight so you can set three places and is there anything you would prefer to eat?"

"No." Hermione answered as she set the table. "You've given me everything that I need. Thank you for giving me a place to stay when I needed it.

"I would never turn my back on even an enemy if they needed my help." Sirius said, looking her right in the eye. "That's not who I am. I help those who need it when they need it and I think it's because I understand that people go through hard times, being in prison for so long taught me that." Hermione nodded. The only person that Sirius talked about being in prison with was Harry so it meant a lot to her that he trusted her so much. When Sirius was done cooking, he set everything up on the table and soon Lupin was there.

"So, what's Hermione doing here?" He said out loud to no one in particular as he ate a spoonful of his soup.

"I've been kicked out of my house and Sirius has offered to give me a place to stay." Hermione answered. Lupin looked a little taken back as he ate more of his soup and she could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "If there is anything I can do to assist you, don't hesitate to ask. Sirius is still believed to be guilty of the murders, so there isn't much he can do besides shelter you." Hermione nodded, taking Lupin's words to heart.

After she finished eating, Hermione went up to the room that Sirius had prepared for her to go to sleep and to give time to the two friends to talk. She was almost asleep when she suddenly remembered that her bag was downstairs in the kitchen. She had stuff in there that she didn't want Sirius and Lupin to see. Most important of which was her diary that Hermione was sure her father had put in there before he kicked her out. Because she didn't want to disturb the two men that were in the kitchen, she decided to go down quietly and to knock on the door before she entered, just in case they were talking about something that she wasn't supposed to hear. When she got to the bottom of the stairs though, she decided that she would eavesdrop because she heard her name in their conversation.

"So, Hermione's going to stay with you for a little while." Lupin said.

"Yeah, she has no where else to go, Remus. I wouldn't let her outside in the cold. I needed to help her."

"Listen, Padfoot, you and I both know what you think of the girl and I don't anything to happen to her. I don't want anything to happen that you and her will end up regretting."

"What are you talking about?" She heard Sirius say.

"I mean, that you like Hermione." Lupin said, even though he had an air of impatience in his voice from what Hermione could hear.

"What makes you think that, Lupin… I don't like her like that… I'm old enough to be her FATHER!"

"Hmm, let's see, the look's that you gave her during dinner, your willingness to help… you didn't even make her contact anyone else to let them know that she is here. Sirius, we've been friends ever since our first trains ride to Hogwarts. I consider you my best friend. I should think that I know what my best friend thinks!"

Hermione took this as her cue to go back upstairs and try to sleep even though she didn't know if she could after hearing their conversation. Could Sirius Black like her? No, it wasn't possible. Could she, Hermione Granger like him back??? Even less likely. Or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was confused as hell when she got back upstairs and sat down on the edge of her bed. The words that she had overheard still alive in her mind. Could Sirius Black like her? The thought went through her mind a couple of times and then a more incredible and unbelievable question. Did she like Sirius Black. The thoughts went racing through her mind until well past three in the morning based on the time her watch gave her. She finally fell asleep at around four in the morning and was awoken by whispers in the hallway in front of her bedroom doors.

"Does she know that I'm coming?"

"No, but she needs to talk to someone, Ginny." Sirius's voice was much louder than Ginny's voice.

"But if she doesn't want me here, then why should I? You can talk to her yourself Sirius, she came to get help from you. Not my mum. But you. You should be able to talk to her."  
"I'm a guy. She's a teenage girl for Merlin's sake. I have no idea what to say."

"Is it because of that?" Ginny began quietly, "Or is it because of something else?"

"Ginny! I don't want to discuss this right now."

"Oh my God! You do like her!"

"Ginny, please leave my house. I thought you'd be able to help but you seem to lack the maturity that I need right now."

"Okay, and I don't think that I'll tell anyone at home what's going on because if Hermione wanted us to know or was ready for us to know, she would have told us."

"Thanks. I'll owl you later to tell you how things when." At that, Hermione could hear Ginny walk down the stairs and out of the place. Then a knock came at her door.

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that it was past ten. Late for her. Without even thinking, she stood up.

"Come in." She said. Not remembering that she wasn't wearing that much. Just a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. Sirius walked in, not expecting that sight.

"Well, I'm going to talk to you… but I think that you should get some clothes on first." He said, and then walked out of the room. Hermione giggled for a minute while she decided what she was going to wear. She didn't have an assortment of options though, considering her father had only packed a back pack for her. Then the thought occurred to her that her bag was still in the kitchen. But, she still had clothes that she had left from the summer before. Among the things that she had folded neatly and placed in a box under the bed, were her favorite jeans and a tank top.

She brushed her hair and used some spells for it to be straight. It looked nice. Now, she needed to put on some make up. She wasn't going to leave the house most likely so she decided on some blush and a light eye shadow with eye liner. Now she looked awesome. After putting on her converse, she was ready to talk with Sirius.

"Sirius, we can talk now." She yelled down the stairs. She went back in her room to wait for him and made her bed so he could have a place to sit down. After a moment, she heard footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"What did you say, Hermione?"  
"I'm all set, we can talk now." She said. He placed the plate that he had been washing on the dusty bed side table and sat down next to Hermione on the bed.

"Listen, we need to talk." Sirius began.

"I know, you want me to leave." Hermione said, her voice was soft and full of understanding.

"No, Hermione. I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about what happened to you yesterday. What happened between you and your father.?"

"Well, my father had been acting weird ever since I got back from Hogwarts. My mother too. I don't know what's wrong with them. I thought they loved me, but I guess they don't." Hermione moved closer to Sirius. "I don't know what I did." She said, looking at him.

"You didn't do anything, Hermione." Sirius answered. "My mother did the exact same thing as your father did. It's their fault. Not yours." Tears were now falling freely from Hermione's eyes. He lifted a hand to wipe them off and then looked at her.

"Hermione, you do matter. Don't let anyone tell you other wise." He said. She got up and sat on his lap and gave him a hug. Hermione didn't know how long they stayed like that.

When Sirius finally ended the hug, they both got off Hermione's bed.

"Remus would like to take you to Diagon Ally today. He'd like to have a chance to talk with you." He told her and she nodded.

"Okay. That's fine." He smiled and walked over. She stopped him at her doorway.

"Sirius, thanks for helping me through this." She said. He nodded with a smile.

"Anytime you need help, just ask me." He said. He turned around again and she began to speak again.

"Sirius, when does term start? Like how long?"

"Well, term starts September 1st and today is July 1st. You have about two months and you are welcome to spend it here." Hermione nodded and Sirius went back to grab the plate that was on the bed side table. Hermione stayed in her room until Remus called her down for them to go to Diagon Ally.

They stayed at Grimmauld Place for lunch and then around one, they left. Lupin used Side- A- Long apparation and it made it easier and faster for the two of them to get to Diagon Alley. When they got there, they went into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. Remus began to speak first.

"So, what did your father leave you with?" He asked her.

"I don't have any of my school stuff except for my wand." Hermione answered. They then went all around Diagon Ally, getting everything that Hermione would need. Remus had brought the list from Hogwarts because Dumbledore already knew what had happened and he also knew when the Weasley's were going there. Since Hermione didn't wish to see them, she wouldn't have to.

"so, how have you been?" Remus asked her while she was getting sized for some new robes.

"I've been okay."

"How's Ron or Viktor? Whichever one you're dating." Hermione giggled.

"Remus, I'm not dating either of them. I'm single and I have no interest in either of them." He nodded, a clouded look on his face.

Remus looked at her. There was complete silence for the rest of Hermione's fitting. Hermione could tell he was hiding something and Remus could tell that she knew. When they were done, they walked around the streets, buying the things that Hermione needed for school and some things that she didn't need. When they were finished, they sat down in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Hermione chose some kind of soup and salad combo and Remus chose an almost red steak. It was almost full moon Hermione remembered as she watched him pick up the raw piece of meat and eating it. Remus finished first and looked at Hermione who still had a lot of her's left.

"Hermione, are you okay? It doesn't look like you touched any of your food." He said. Concern flooding his face.

"Remus, I overheard you and Sirius talking in the kitchen yesterday." Hermione began. He nodded. "Do you think that Sirius likes me?"  
"Of course he likes you, you're his godson's best friend." Remus answered with his bark like laugh.

"No, I don't mean like that." Hermione said, trying not to reach over the table and strangle him as well as laugh herself. "I mean, you know, he _likes_ me." She put extra emphasis on the word 'likes'. Remus stayed silent for a couple minutes, looking like he was deep in thought. Then, he slowly nodded.

"Yes, Hermione. I do think that he does have some feelings for you." Hermione kind of pushed her plate away from her and put her hands on her lap and looked towards the ground.

"Hermione?" Remus said cautiously. Tears were brimming her eyelids.

"Remus, what should I do?" She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and trying to stop producing fresh tears.

"Well, what do you feel for Sirius?"  
"I think that I like him too." Hermione answered. Remus looked taken back at the teenager's words. Apparently he wasn't expecting what she had said. They stayed in complete silence for a couple minutes as Hermione tried to make herself stop crying. When she was sure she was done, she looked him straight in the eye.

"What should I do." She said. "He's at least thirty years older than me, most likely more and people think he's a murderer."  
"How long have you liked him?" Remus asked her.

"Since third year. I spent most of it looking at his picture in the Daily Prophet. Even when Harry was sure he had betrayed his parents, I liked him… is it a bad thing?"

"No, this is just what we need. There has to be more love in the world Hermione and Sirius deserves a girl like you." Hermione smiled. They stayed there until closing and were shooed out by Tom. This time, it was harder getting back to Sirius's house because Hermione had all the things she had bought in London. Remus performed a spell that made it so that they would magically go to Hermione's room. It was genious and then they apparated back to the house, Hermione, once again, using side-a-long apparation. When they got back, Sirius didn't look too happy.

"So, why were you guys out so long?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus said. "I didn't know that you wanted her home at a specific time."  
"What could you two have been doing the whole time?"

"We were shopping for quite a bit of it." Hermione said, coming into the conversation. "And then we went somewhere to eat dinner." Remus finished. Sirius nodded.

"Hermione, I think that it's time for you to go to bed. And is this yours?" He asked, holding up the back pack that Hermione had been desperately trying to retrieve since the previous night.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing it. Then she gave both men a hug and a kiss on the cheek good night. When she got upstairs, she saw that Remus's spell had worked. Everything that she had bought in Diagon Alley was there and was neatly assorted on her bed. Hermione hated messes so she decided to organize it and put it in the new trunk she had gotten.

She had barely even started when she heard footsteps and a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, already knowing or at least having some sort of idea as to who it was. Sirius walked inside the room and stood next to her.

"So, did you have fun hanging out with Remus?" He asked her. Now starting to help her put things away.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun. It was great to go shopping, it's the first time I've gone for a long time and it was good talking to him."  
"So, what did you guys talk about?" Sirius asked.

"Just random things." Hermione answered. "We didn't keep track of time though… I'm sorry as well that we got home later than you wanted.

"Hermione, I don't mind that you got home late. I was just, concerned. That's all." He said, everything was now neatly in Hermione's trunk and he was sitting on the chair that went with the desk that was near her bed.

"Concerned? Why?"

"The past couple of days haven't been good." Sirius said. "This was the first time you've been out in the open since all that stuff with your father happened and I was afraid as to how you were going to take it." Hermione nodded. "Right now, my job is to keep you safe and I am going to do that job. Remus is a good wizard, he's one of my best friends but he could, at any time, turn his back on me."

"Sirius, I think the reason why you were so freaked out was because you are in charge of me." Hermione said. "Last summer, Mrs. Weasley was and you were just a friend so we could just hang out. Now you are like the father figure. The guy who's in charge of me. You wanted to make sure that I was safe. I totally understand." Sirius nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that you understand it." He said. Hermione got into her bed and Sirius went over to give her a hug good night. When he left, Hermione was left alone, once again, with her thoughts. What was she going to do with her feelings for Sirius?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay guys, I've gotten some good reviews as well as a review from someone telling me the actual age difference between Hermione and Sirius. Sirius is going to be 37 and Hermione is 16. Also, I'm going to Florida tomorrow morning (weather permitting) and I'm going to be home late Tuesday night. So don't expect me to update until either Wednesday or Thursday. Okay…that's pretty much everything so I'm going to get back to the story. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Sirius's P.O.V.

Sirius went back into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. It was nice having someone to talk to again but at the same time, he didn't trust himself. Harry still had to live at the Dursleys. So he knew that he wasn't a good godfather/guardian. He had also spent a long time in Azkaban. So how did he know that he was going to be a good father figure? What if he ended up saying the wrong thing to her? What if he simply didn't provide the guidance that she needed. Yes, Lupin and Ginny were right. He did have feelings for her. But that had to be put aside for the time being. Right now he had to protect her.

Thoughts went through his mind for the rest of the night, he didn't get a wink of sleep. He finally got up at six and went in to check in on Hermione.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Did you?"

"No. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know." She said, stretching. She stood up and put on her slippers and bathrobe.

"Any idea?" He asked.

"No… Hey Sirius, why couldn't you sleep last night?" She asked him.

"Thoughts." He answered her. Not telling her exactly what was on his mind. Perfect.

"Well, if you don't have any idea on what you want for breakfast, then I guess I'll just make some French toast." He said. She nodded.

"Sounds good. While you're making it, I think I'll take a shower." He nodded and went to the kitchen. As he got out the pans to make the French toast. He thought about what had kept Hermione up last night. While he prepared the breakfast, he thought of inviting Remus over. His best friend didn't have anyone to talk to, so it would be a good thing to get him out of his house or wherever he was staying. He grabbed the mirror that he and Remus shared, just like the one he and James had shared.

"Remus." He said clearly into it.

"Yeah?" His friend replied, looking as though he had been awake for a while.

"Do you want to join me and Hermione for some French toast?" He asked him. Knowing that French toast was one of his favorite breakfasts of all time.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." He answered, grabbing his cloak from where Sirius could see. He ended it and then a couple of seconds later, his friend walked through the front door. After about ten minutes, enough French toast had been made for the three of them. He also made some bacon and toast. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he was looking face to face at no other than Hermione, in a towel.

"Sirius, you've run out of soap and… oh, hi Remus." She said, just noticing that Remus was there and turned a funny pink color and Sirius could tell that he was turning the same color. Remus had turned his head towards the fireplace instead of at the completely naked (except for a towel) teenager and Sirius stood up.

"Let me grab you some." He said and led her to a closet close to his bedroom and a little ways away from hers and the bathroom. He opened it and gave her the soap.

"Sirius, I'm sorry… I didn't know that Remus was here." She said, looking very embarrassed.

"Hermione, don't worry about it." Sirius answered her. "There isn't anything that you need to apologize for."

"Okay."  
"Hermione, why were you comfortable thinking that it was just me down there?"  
"Because-"  
"-I'm the father figure for the summer and you're perfectly comfortable with that?"

"Yeah." She said, turning her face towards the ground and looking away.

"Sirius, I-"  
"You should go and finish your shower." He said and she left. After a couple of minutes, the shower was going again.

Sirius leaned against the wall, lost in thought. What was Hermione about to say? And why did he stop her? He was there for about five minutes when Remus came up.

"So, what's going on?" He asked him, leaning on the wall and glancing at Sirius.

"Nothing."

"What did you guys talk about?"  
"Was there anything to talk about?" He replied. Remus looked at him, anger clear in his eyes.

"Why are you so… inept to people's feelings?" He said out loud.

"Is it you, my best friend currently alive, who has forgotten that I have spent most of my life in places with no feelings, no emotions except for at Hogwarts?"

"You've been around people long enough to realize what emotions are Sirius. What feelings are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you blind? Can't you see that she cares about you?" Lupin retorted. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen with your heart next time rather than your ears." Was his answer and his best friend walked away with no more words. The shower stopped and Sirius followed his friend back into the kitchen.

"Lupin, what were you talking about… you know, back there?"  
"I am not mentioning that. I've already told you too much."  
"Dammit. You know that I care for the girl, you should know that I want to know what's going on."

"Then talk to her more. Find out what she likes, what she dislikes. Find out the girl behind the books, the intelligence. You need to know the real her." Sirius nodded and looked into his cup of coffee.

"Lupin, do you think that she could like me… more that I care for her?" Remus opened his mouth to answer him but then the door rattled and Hermione came into the kitchen. Showing no sign that she had just heard the conversation that had just gone on.

"So, Remus. Do we have any plans for today?" Hermione asked him. Not mentioning about the little scene that had taken place about ten minutes before.

"Well, I got tickets for a band."

"Which one?"  
"It's a muggle guy." He answered, pulling out the tickets. "Marilyn Manson?"  
"Yes… of course I want to go. I love Marilyn Manson!"

"You do?" Remus replied, looking a little taken back. "Look at him, Sirius." He showed the ticket to his friend.

"Wow, muggles are pretty bloody insane." Sirius said with a disturbed look on his face.

"No, they really aren't." Hermione said laughing. "He's an exception though."

They went through the rest of breakfast talking about the concert until Hermione said something.

"Sirius, I thought that only Harry, Ron, and I knew that you were still alive. How did Remus find out?" Sirius looked at Lupin who nodded.

"Well, Remus is the one who rescued me." He replied.

"You see Hermione. I was going in for a job interview and I went into the Department of Mysteries and you can imagine how I felt. Peter was a traitor. James was dead. The only other close friend that I had was dead too." Remus said and then looked at Sirius again.

"He got into the veil that held me and pulled me out, it was as simple as that." Sirius said, taking a long sip out of his cup of coffee.

"It wasn't that simple, but I don't want to go into the details." Remus replied. They both nodded. Sirius himself didn't really want to know that details.

After an hour or two of just talking, Remus got up.  
"I think that me and Hermione should head off to the concert." He said. "I was planning on us walking and the place is two miles away."  
"The ticket says that it starts at eight." Hermione said. "It's only one right now."  
"Well, I wanted to stop at a place to eat as well." Remus replied. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, let me get ready first." Hermione said and she went upstairs.

Hermione went back into her room and shut the door. She grabbed her Marilyn Manson tank top and put it on. She had heard everything that had gone on in the kitchen. She was thrilled to find out that Sirius liked her as well. And she couldn't wait to talk to Remus about it and get advice from the man who knew him as well as he did. When she was done, she went back downstairs.

"Come on, Remus." She said and he got up.

"We should be home late." He said and Sirius nodded.

"I'll most likely be asleep when you get back." He replied. They walked out of the house and as soon as they did, Remus said something.

"I know that you want to talk, but wait until I tell you to." She nodded and they walked a ways until he finally turned to her.

"So, what's going on?" He said.

"I heard you and Sirius talking in the kitchen earlier." She said.

"I know, I heard your footsteps and I saw the shadow by the door. I'm not an idiot and I knew you felt kind of awkward after what had happened earlier. You have the right to know.

"Well, what should I do then?" Hermione asked him.

"Wait until he tells you. As far as he knows, you have no idea he likes you. He has no idea you like him."

"How long should that take?"  
"He'll tell you by the end of the summer."

"Remus, I tried to tell him today, on my way back from grabbing the soap but he didn't listen. He just told me to go back into the shower."

"I know, I heard the whole thing. But it was for the better, you know?" Hermione nodded, instantly understanding what he meant. It would be better to wait. Because then if they broke things off during the summer, it wouldn't be awkward. If they waited, it would be better. They finally made it to the place that the concert was at and waited around until it was time. The rest of the night felt like a blur until the last song, her favorite.

"_I'll be your lover, I'll be forever  
I'll be tomorrow, I am anything when I'm high" _Dried Up, Tied and Dead to the World, an awesome song.

"Now that I'm done, I am going to take a lucky pair backstage." He said. After looking through the crowd, he spoke.

"That girl." He said, making the spotlight turn to where Hermione was sitting along with Remus. "And the man she is with." They got up and went to where he stood, waiting.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione and Remus Lupin." She answered.

"Everybody give a hand." The crowd went wild. "Now, get out!" He said and they went back stage.

"Hi!" Hermione said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Hermione said. "Remus, say something!" She added.

"You call your father by his first name?"

"He's not my father." Hermione said. "He's a good friend of mine." He nodded.

"That's cool, that's cool." They talked for a long time and he gave her a bunch of stuff.

"Well, goodbye." Hermione said.

"I'll talk to you later." He said, handing her a piece of paper. She put it in her pocket. He gave her a hug, then, she and Remus left.

"Well, everyone's drunk anyway." He said. "I think we can apparate home." He grabbed her arm and apparated away.

"Well, goodnight." He said after walking her inside. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She said and he apparated again. She went upstairs to her room and fell asleep within seconds. Dreaming of the days interesting yet fantastic events.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Hermione, I haven't heard from you in a little while, I hope everything's going okay. If you want, you can come over and spend some time at the Burrow."_ It was from Harry. Tears were starting to build up in Hermione's eyes. Everything seemed so normal in the letter. The thing was, things weren't normal. Hermione's parents had kicked her out of her house. She felt like she was in love with a man old enough to be her father. Things just seemed so different, it was like she had aged ten years in only three days. It didn't seem like she had only been at Hogwarts only a week before, it just seemed weird to her. The concert had been last night. She went through the pile of mail that she had received.

'_What's up, Mione? I hope your not to miserable being away from me and Harry. I bet your summer's going awesome and you've already finished your homework already. Just a question, do you want to spend some time at the Burrow this summer? My mom would love to have you and I'm sure that Ginny misses you. Me and Harry certainly do. It just doesn't seem like summer without hanging out just the three of us. Get back later.' _ That one was from Ron. It really seemed like they missed her but she didn't know if she wanted to go and hang out with them. The truth was, the last three days had been the most peaceful in the world. She spent most of the time just in her room, reading or doing homework. She went out with Remus a lot but that was only to get her out of the house and to do something productive. They weren't going to do anything that day. She was going to be by herself. Maybe she would be able to get back to the small pile of letters. That would be a good way to spend the day and she would be able to get through the terrible Potions essay that even she found hard and a waste of time. She looked back at the watch on her bedside table, it was only seven thirty.

She wrote a quick reply to Ron and Harry, saying nothing about the Burrow and then looked at the other letters.

'_Hermione, I heard what happened with you and your father, Dumbledore told me. I just wanted to write and make sure you were okay and to tell you that if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me. If you want to spend some time together during the vacation, it would be good and you won't have to spend all your time with Remus because I'm sure you'll get tired of that by the end of the summer. So, I'll talk to you later. Love from, Hagrid.' _She smiled as she thought of the half giant she had known since her first year of Hogwarts. It took her a minute to think about what she was going to say and she started to write. When she was done, she gave it to the owl that had sent it and it flew out the window.

_'Hermione! What's happening with things at 12 Grimmauld Place? I hope everything's good. If you get tired of it, just tell me and I can go and get you… We don't even have to spend any time with Ron and Harry if you don't want to. I'm sure that you're having a magnificent summer… well anyway… I miss you! Love, Ginny.' _Hermione decided that she would save that one until later and then realized that she didn't have as many letters as she thought she had. The next was from, of all people, Malfoy.

'_Hey Hermione, I'm sure that it feels weird, you know, me talking to you even though you hate me… well, the thing is, Ginny told me what happened with you and your father and I was wondering if you needed anything. Anyone to talk to. My dad's been like that my whole life so I can relate. Thank god he hasn't kicked me out of the house though. Yeah, I think that's pretty much it. See you later, Draco Malfoy.'_ After that, all the letter's were gone. She made a quick reply to Malfoy's letter. It didn't consist of much, just her saying that everything was fine and he didn't have to put his hatred aside for her. His owl went outside and back to the Malfoy Manor.

She sat back on her bed and fell back asleep. '_Hermione, Hermione.'_

"HERMIONE!!!" She jumped and fell off the bed.

"Yeah?" She said groggily.

"It's past one in the afternoon, if I can't stay asleep that long, I'm not going to let you." She sat back down on her bed and listened to Sirius walk back downstairs.

"Sirius, Harry and Ron invited me to go to the Burrow." Hermione said when she finally went downstairs and started to eat her lunch.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sirius said, looking into his goblet.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, dammit!" Sirius said and slammed the goblet back onto the table, causing its contents to fly everywhere.   
"Jesus, Sirius. I was just asking you what you thought I should do… I wasn't asking you to start yelling at me!" Hermione said loudly. "I was trying to talk about it but you didn't want me here from day one. I think I will go!" She threw her half eaten sandwich on the plate and went upstairs.

Sirius made no attempt to follow her, he just stayed in his seat and looked into the fire place. Hermione was happy to find that there was a fireplace in her room so she could just leave without seeing him. She didn't know what had made him suddenly snap like that she didn't like it and she would prefer not to find out what had caused it. Even though she didn't want Ron and Harry to see her (She still had various bruises and a black eye that Sirius hadn't been able to heal) She felt like it was her only option. After packing everything up, she stripped the bed and lit a fire. There was floo powder there so she grabbed it and her trunk and stepped into the fire.

"The Burrow!" She said and it brought her there.

The house seemed like home to her when she got into the living room. Nobody was in the living room and she didn't hear any activity throughout the house. Ginny's door was attached to the kitchen so she went there first to drop her stuff off. Then she went into the back yard to where the little lake was. She sat on the boat port and put her feet in the water.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Percy.

"Just sitting around and wallowing in my own self pity." She replied. He nodded and took off his shoes as well to put his feet in the water.

"Joining the club then?" He asked her, a hint of a smile on his face. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I really like someone, maybe even love him… Wait, why should I tell you? You put your family through so much grief and they are still mad at you, why are you even here?"

"Because something just brought me here." He said. "I don't know what it was put something just said that I should come here and I guess that little voice was right. Hermione, you look like you need someone to talk to. I know we've never been close, but you can trust me."

"Just, go away." Hermione said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later but not right now." He nodded, understanding yet disappointment clear on his face.

"I understand. I need to get back to work but remember, I'm just an owl post away." He apparated on the spot and it was just Hermione again. Why did everyone want to talk to her now? When she needed help. Why didn't they just talk to her before. She could tell that everyone would be pestering her when they got home from whatever they were doing and now she wasn't looking forward to the reunion.

Her thoughts drifted to Sirius and how she had left without saying good bye to him. Now she felt bad, but, he had just cracked, and she couldn't deal with him being like that, not for one second. Suddenly footsteps could be heard running from the house. They were soft, meaning that they were barefoot. The guys at the house always wore their shoes so she could tell that it was Ginny.

"Hermione!" She said happily and gave her a hug.

"What's going on?" She asked, with a hint of a smile.

"Nothing."

"Does anyone know that I'm here yet?"  
"No."

"How's your summer been?"  
"Boring. Just Harry and Ron doing nothing and the twins have the shop now so it's basically just been me and my mother." Hermione nodded.

"How's yours been? How was being with Sirius."

"Mine's been okay. You know what happened." Ginny agreed and looked at her. "And I left today because he flipped out at me for no reason and my dad randomly attacked me… I didn't want to be there if Sirius decided he wanted to hurt me for no reason."

"But her loves you!" Ginny said loudly.

"Who loves who?" Ron yelled from his room.

"SHUT UP RON!" Ginny answered.

"Who are you even talking- Hermione!" The window shut and about thirty seconds later, Ron and Harry were in the backyard.

"So, how's everything going?" Harry asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, pretty good." Hermione answered.

"Wait, what's all over your face?" Ron asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You have bruises all over you!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But Hermione-"

"No buts, Ronald." She snapped and put her flip flops back on. "I'm going inside."

"You shouldn't have said anything!" She heard Ginny say angrily to Ron and followed Hermione inside.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her.

"The reason why I went to Sirius first was so nobody had to find out about what my father did to me!" Hermione answered.

"Well, they're your best friends. They have the right to know."  
"They will know what I'm ready to tell them." Hermione answered. Ginny nodded and they stayed quiet for a couple minutes. Molly was still out and it was just them in the house.

"Percy came home today." Hermione said, looking out the window to where Ron and Harry still were.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, he said that he felt as though something had brought him to the house and I just made him leave."

"How is he?" Ginny said, it was unexpected, Hermione didn't think that Ginny liked her older brother that much, even when he was part of the family.

"He looks good." Hermione answered and Ginny looked happy.

"Even though it doesn't seem like it, we used to be really close." She said. "Even closer than me and Ron." Hermione laughed.

"Wow, I would have never expected that." A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Ginny and Hermione said in unison. Harry walked in.

"Can I talk to Hermione a minute, alone."

"Yeah." Ginny got up and walked out of the room.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked him.

"Hermione, don't start like that. I just want us to talk." Hermione nodded.

"You weren't at your house." He said looking out the window. "I went over every day so we could hang out… where were you?"

Hermione remained quiet for a couple minutes, playing with the anklet that she'd worn since she found out about Hogwarts.

"My father kicked me out of the house and he punched me a couple times… it looked a lot worse before someone healed me up."

"Who?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said after giving him a quick hug.

"Okay, but you know that I don't tell Ron everything. If you want to tell me anything and don't want him to find out, you can trust me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you know when Mrs. Weasley is getting home?"  
"Not until the day after tomorrow." Harry answered. "She's helping Fred and George set up the shop."

They stayed in the room for a little while.

"Did you know that Sirius is alive?"

"Yeah, he sent me a letter. Lupin saved him."

"Well, he told me that I could move in after this year. I'm finally going to be away from the Dursleys." There was excitement and hope in Harry's voice.

"I'm happy for you… it's about time that you get to have a normal life." Harry laughed.   
"What are you going to do about yours?"  
"I don't know… I'm sure the answer will come soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius knew that he needed to talk to Hermione and apologize to her, but something held him back. He didn't know what it was. Could it be that there was nothing he could do? The girl was sixteen, he was older than he and she deserved someone close to her own age. Maybe it would be better to stop thinking about her. Never mention her again... impossible. He cared way to much about her.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus's voice came from behind him.

"She went to the Burrow." Sirius answered his friend and wiped his forehead in the process.

"Why?"  
"So she could talk to Harry and Ron, she has friends you know. Better than an old man." He finished lamely.

"Did she say that to you?"

"No, I snapped at her because she was asking me what she would do and then she just, left." Sirius confided. Lupin nodded slowly and then grabbed his shabby cloak and put it back on.

"I need to go talk to her." He said and walked out of the house with another word, leaving Sirius to ponder in his own thoughts about what he should say to Hermione.

Hermione woke up the next morning refreshed. She looked over to the bed that was right next to her to find Ginny looking at her.

"What the fuck?" Hermione said out loud, almost falling off her bed in surprise and Ginny laughed.

"I'm sorry, I was just waiting for you to get up because I wanted to talk to you." Ginny said.

"What about?" Hermione said as she got out of the bed she was sleeping in and over to the window to open it, all the while, Ginny had her full on her.

"Well, what happened with you and Sirius? What do you think about him?" Ginny went through a list of questions which Hermione didn't want to answer, definitely not this early and most likely not ever.

"We got a long quite well until yesterday." Hermione said. "But the thing is, we didn't really talk as much as you may have expected us to. I spent most of my time with Remus. We went to a concert and we just hung out a lot." She nodded and looked out the window towards where the small lake was.

"Well, what do you think caused Sirius to get so pissed off?"

"I don't know Ginny, I honestly don't know." Hermione answered her friend as she toyed with the hole in her bedspread.

"Hermione, do you like Sirius?" Ginny asked her after a couple minutes of silence. Her eyes intent on Hermione.

"Yeah Ginny, I do like him." Came the response. "I've liked him since my third year... I think I love him." That seemed like an answer that Ginny didn't expect.

"What about Ron? You like him too, don't you?"

"Ginny, me and Ron are way too good friends to go out... I know that you may say the same thing about Sirius but I love him. I love Ron too but as a brother." Ginny got up from her bed and sat down next to Hermione and placed her arm around her shoulder.

"Hermione, follow your heart. If you care about Sirius as much as I think you do, you would give him another chance." Hermione slowly nodded and was about to open her mouth when Ron and Harry came into the room.

"Hermione, Remus is here." Harry said, a hint of confusion clear on his face... like he was expecting that if Remus ever did come to visit, it would be for Harry and not Hermione. Hermione got up and went out to the sitting area to where the man was sitting.

"Good morning, Remus." She said as she sat down on the recliner opposite to him.

"Hermione, we need to talk,but here isn't the best place." Hermione gave him a questioning look and he pointed to some extendable ears.

"Okay, let's go." She agreed and they walked outside and apparated. Hermione had no idea where she was going and was angered to see that they were at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, I know that you don't want to be here, but you have to." Remus said, sensing her anger and reluctance at the thought of going into the house. Hermione nodded and went in. When they were at Sirius part, they walked in and sat down at the kitchen, Sirius wasn't there and she felt better being where she was.

"Why did you run away?" Remus asked her after setting down a cup of coffee with cream and sugar on the side. Hermione preferred it black and picked it up to her lips to drink some.

"Sirius snapped at me." Hermione said. "My father had attacked me a couple days before and I didn't want to risk it happening again."

"He loves you, you know." He offered.

"I know and I love him too. He shouldn't have snapped at me and I'm tired of waiting around for him. I wanted to hang out with my friends, I asked him what he thought I should do. I did. He should have been happy that he was being involved in decision making of a girl that he loves but won't ask out or even treat her like he cares for her. He's been acting like my father and that's the last thing that I want." Footsteps came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Sirius said, walking into the kitchen... Hermione could tell instantly that he had heard everything and could feel herself turning bright red. "And I love you too." Remus left the room and Sirius sat down in the seat Lupin had been occupying "As odd as it must seem to you, I was trying to hide my feelings for you as a way for me to get over them myself."  
"Why?"

"Because you deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone your age, someone in your league, because I'm far from it."  
"Sirius,don't you see? I love you the way you are. I've been in love with you since before I started my third year, when you were in the newspapers in stuff. There was just something about you. Sure, I cared about Harry and his safety but I cared about you too."

"Well, what should we do?" Hermione said after many minutes of silence.

"Something I wanted to do a long time ago," Sirius answered as he leaned in towards her and she leaned in as well. The first kiss between Hermione and Sirius and it was more than either of them had ever asked for.

"I think it would be better if I stayed at the Burrow." Hermione said. "It will be easier for things to stay under control.

"I agree with you." Was his reply as he put some of Hermione's hair behind her ear. She gave him another kiss.

"I should be going."  
"Goodbye."

Remus and Hermione walked outside in complete silence.

"I'm happy for both you and Sirius." Was the first thing he said when they made it outside. It was beautiful out. The sky was an awesome blue color and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was warm, but not too warm. Just the way Hermione liked it.

"Thank you... I just don't know how people are going to take it." She replied as she took in the good weather.

"If they can't accept it, don't listen to them. You and Sirius have the right to be happy together and don't let people tell you other wise."

"Makes sense to me." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well, do you want to go back to the Weasley's house alone or do you want me to go with you?"  
"It might be best for you to go with me... I don't want to talk about what happened and they are going to be asking me if I go alone." He held open the door for her when they got there.

"So, what happened?" Ginny asked quietly when she got inside.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione answered even more quieter. "I don't want Harry and Ron to find out."

"Okay." The two girls made their way quietly to Ginny's room while they remained unnoticed by Ron and Harry.

"Well, what do you think Lupin wanted Hermione for?" Ron bellowed from his room in the attic.

"I don't know." Was Harry's answer. "Why does it matter?"

"Harry, I like Hermione a lot." He answered, punching the desk next to him. "And, it might have something to do with where she spent the beginning of the summer."

"Ron, if Hermione wanted us to know, she would have told us." Harry was obviously less interested in the matter than Ron was. "Just leave her to her own business." There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Ron asked angrily.

"It's Remus."

"Come in." Ron watched as Lupin came in and sat down in a chair close to where Harry was sitting.

"So, what's going on, boys?"

"What's going on with Hermione?" Came Ron's response and Lupin looked at Harry.

"Just leave it... Nothing's going on, what have you been up to?"

"Not really anything. I've been at Sirius's house a lot but that's about it."

"So, you've been with Hermione?"  
"Ron, shut up! NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT HERMIONE HAS BEEN DOING!!!" Harry yelled back and Ron sunk into his bed and turned over so he was facing the wall.

"Should I even ask?"  
"No, just leave him a lone."

"Okay, well, has Sirius contacted you at all?"  
"No, he hasn't except for the letter telling me he was okay and that you had saved him... thanks a lot for that."

"It's no big deal, I missed him a lot too. But anyway, what are your plans for the rest of the summer?"

"Just hanging around here the whole time, sometime next month we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Are you free to spend some time with me at all?"  
"Yeah, when?"  
"How about next Friday. Me, you and Hermione?"

"Okay... that sounds great."  
"What about me?" Ron's muffled voice.  
"We can hang out some other time." He answered and Ron swore under his breath.

"Fine." He stood up and walked downstairs.

"Remus, is Hermione okay?"  
"Yes, she's doing awesome. She'll tell you what's going on when she's ready."  
"That's what I keep telling Ron but he won't listen."

"Well, I need to go back to Sirius, but I'll owl you sometime later."  
"Okay." Remus smiled and walked out of the room and out the door. Harry watched him until he apparated and was out of sight. He walked downstairs and found Ron in the sitting area.

"Why doesn't he want to hang out with me?"  
"Ron, go take some fucking Midol or something." Was Harry's response as he sat done on the chair next to him.

"Do you think that Remus is going out with Hermione?" Ron asked him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"That's possible. He has been spending a lot of time with her."

"Well, she'll tell us when she's ready." Ron said sarcastically.

"When is your mom coming home?"  
"Tomorrow morning."

"Well, what should we do until then?"  
"Truth or Dare." Was the response.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait a second." Ginny pretty much screamed. "You and Sirius -"  
"Ginny, shut up! Do you want the whole house to hear you! Nobody can know about this." Hermione answered her, putting her hand over her mouth in the process so that some things wouldn't be said out loud, sure, she felt bad that she hadn't told Ron or Harry but how would they take it? It was about five o' clock and Hermione had just finished telling Ginny about what had happened to her. Ginny seemed happy for the two of them... she had even just sent an owl to Sirius offering him congratulations for getting a girlfriend. It was Harry and Ron's night to cook dinner and Ginny and Hermione honestly didn't know what it was going to be, they were actually quite frightened and didn't want to think about it.

"I'm happy for you, now all I need is a boyfriend." Ginny said with a sigh, she leaned on the headboard of her bed.  
"Seamus Finnigan?" Hermione suggested, naming one of the boys she used to like.

"I guess." Ginny answered, trying to hold her enthusiasm... apparently the idea that Hermione had was a good one. "Let's just see how he looks when we get back to school." She added and that caused them both to laugh, that was something she didn't want to see, it seemed like the guys at Hogwarts were getting even uglier with each passing summer, maybe it was because their expectations had changed, or maybe it was because they were used to them.

"Hey Ginny, do you think that Ron still likes me?" Hermione suddenly asked, the idea suddenly coming to her.

"Yeah." Ginny answered her, not really caring what her brother thought.

"Well, he's going to take it harder when I finally do tell him and Harry because if its a long term relationship, then they have the right to know."

"I agree with you fully... random question, how do you think Harry would take it if he found out that I was dating Seamus?"  
"I'm not even going to answer, it might get him kind of pissed off."

"Maybe I should wait for Harry."

"I think that you should Ginny... He'll come around. He doesn't like Cho anymore. Maybe it's your turn." Ginny smiled.

"You really think so?"  
"I know so."

The door banged open and Harry and Ron walked in with trays of food, the sad thing is, the food looked edible. Every body took a plate and loaded some of the food on it, it was Sheppard's pie and everyone immensely enjoyed it.

"So, what do you little girls want to do tonight?" Ron asked them with his mouth completely full.

"I don't know, what were you guys planning on doing?"

"What about some truth or dare?" 

"Works for me." Ginny said, some sort of excitement in her voice that scared out everyone in the room. 

"That's three votes." Ron said, completely ignoring the look of horror on Hermione's face. He searched his pockets, he pulled out a small purple box and placed it on the ground. "This will tell us if you're telling the truth or not." He said out loud when he saw the look of questioning on the faces of Hermione and Harry. Ginny sat down off her bed in between Harry and Ron and gestured towards Hermione to sit down as well.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the bathroom and grab all the hair in the drain and bring it back in here." Ginny got up and went into the bathroom. It would take a little while to do that and Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." Harry answered, taking the safe route. Ron looked at Hermione and allowed her to speak.

"Do you still like Cho?" Hermione asked him. 

"No." Harry answered after placing his hand on the purple box. It turned bright green which indicated that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, Hermione. Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare." Was Hermione's answer. Ron looked at Harry this time.  
"I dare you to kiss Ron fully on the lips for five minutes in his room." Harry said with a small smile. Hermione rolled her eyes after seeing Ron turn a bright pink color. Hermione grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs to his room.

"Look Ron, we don't have to-" Hermione began but all of a sudden his lips fell on hers. It was a surprise and Hermione was so surprised that she didn't know what to do. 

Finally, she began to kiss him back and she kept her eyes on the clock behind Ron, they couldn't have only been like that for a minute, a minute and a half. She just felt awkward doing it because Ron was pretty much her brother and she was already dating someone.

"Guys!" Harry said and Hermione was happy to get out of that totally awkward situation. Ron remained quiet all the way down the stairs and Hermione pretty much ran. They got back in and Hermione was grossed out to see what was in the Weasley's shower drain. Harry took one look at Ron's face and Hermione's face as if he was trying to weigh the differences. 

"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry said, looking a little grossed out.

"Truth."  
"Did you like kissing Hermione?"  
"Yes." Ron answered truthfully, turning a bright pink color.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I hated that last dare." Ginny said, a sick look on her face, she still looked a little green.

"Do you still like Harry?"  
"Yes."

"Harry?"  
"Truth."  
"Do you think that you are going to die fighting Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Hermione?"  
"Truth."  
"Did you like kissing Ron?"  
"No." The box said that she was telling the truth and Ron's face fell.

"Ron." Ginny said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to end this game because it's stupid and a waste of time." Ron nodded and put the cube in his pocket.

"I'm going to bed." He said. He stomped up the stairs to his room and that left Harry, Hermione, and Ginny alone.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked angrily.

"He likes Hermione... a lot." Harry answered as though it was the stupidest question in the world.

"I realize that and does it look like he did anything about it?" Ginny shot back.

"No, it doesn't, does it look like I care about Ron's problems?" asked Harry.

"No, not really." Ginny said with a soft emphasized laugh.

"So, do you think he's asleep?" Hermione asked softly after about twenty minutes.

"Probably not... he's most likely waiting for me to go up and talk to him." Was the answer and Harry didn't look like he was in a hurry to go back to his friend.

"Do you want to spend the night in here with me and Ginny?"

"Works for me... just lock the door first so Ron can't come in and kill me at three in the morning. I still need to be a live for Quidditch." Harry answered without a lot of humor in his voice. Ginny went to her closet and grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow for Harry. She was still bright pink from when Hermione had asked Harry to room with them.

"So, are you ready to tell me where you were for the first few days of summer?" Came a soft voice after everyone was settled in their beds.

"I spent it at 12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"How's he doing."

"Good, he can't wait for you to move in." Harry laughed.

"I can't wait to move in with him either." He responded happily.

"Remus came today to give me some stuff I forgot." She said randomly into the darkness.

"Oh, because I was going to ask you about that, it was kind of random."

"I had a feeling you were going to ask about it... do you have any idea what time Mrs. Weasley is going home tomorrow?"  
"Sometime in the morning."

"Did you get any mail yet from Hogwarts?"  
"No, I guess we'll get our O.W.L results soon though as well as the list of stuff we need."

"I guess your right. I'd like to stay here forever though."  
"Wow, the girl who is obsessed with school doesn't want to go back?" Harry said mockingly.

"You know what I mean and your going to miss it as well." Hermione snapped back.

"This is one of the only places I've ever felt at home at, of course I'm going to going to miss it." Harry replied, sounding shocked that Hermione even had to say that. 

"Hello!" Ginny said angrily. "Some people are trying to sleep." Harry and Hermione laughed quietly and fell silent. Hermione looked out the window to see the moon and watched it for a long time until her eye lids closed, giving in to the sleep that her body needed. 

Sunlight flooded through the window to wake up Hermione and she looked at her watch, it was past eleven thirty in the morning, dreadfully late for her... if felt as though she had slept the morning away. She walked into the kitchen after washing her face and pulling her hair into a pony tail to see a grim looking Ron at the table and Mrs. Weasley prancing around the kitchen that she had left for a couple days.

"Good morning, Hermione." She said when she saw that Hermione had walked into the room. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered.  
"There's some mail for you on the table." Hermione looked all over the table and found a couple of envelopes addressed to her. She grabbed them and went back into Ginny's room where Ginny was still asleep. She looked at each of the envelops quickly and decided on the middle one. It was the one telling her what she would need for Hogwarts. The second was the one with her test grades. She had gotten the top in each subject. Perfect.

Hermione looked over again at Ginny and then on the floor at Harry. They belong together went though Hermione's mind multiple times. Finally Harry woke up and we went into the kitchen to get his letters. His face went over everything he would need. Then, his face went to what his grades were. He looked excited after he took his face off it.

"How did you do?" Hermione asked him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I did well enough that I'll be able to take all the classes necessary to become an auror." Was Harry's reply.

"That's fantastic, Harry!" Hermione said, she was so happy for her friend. "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the week?"

"On Friday, we're going to hang out with Remus." Harry answered, still gazing down the list of his grades. "And I think it would be a good idea for you and Ron to talk. There's something up with him and he's been like that since you got here." Hermione nodded.

"Well, it's Wednesday right now, I can talk to Ron tomorrow." He nodded although something remained on his face, she should probably talk to him now. They continued with breakfast and then they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Ron.

He pulled out a chair next to Harry and sat down.

"How did you sleep, Ron?" Hermione asked him. He groaned and looked at his plate. It didn't look as though he had gotten any sleep.

"You don't have to be a shit about everything, Ron." Harry spoke up. Hermione got up from the table and walked into Ginny's room. She was in the shower and that left Hermione all alone. There was a letter on her bed and she opened it. It was from Sirius.

_Hermione,_

_Do you want to come over and spend the day over here? We could have lunch together and perhaps take a walk? Please write back when you get this and I'll send Remus over to get you._

_Love from,_

_Sirius_

That was just what Hermione needed and she picked up a quill and wrote on the back of Sirius's note that she would love to hang out. Sirius's owl flew out the window as soon as she finished tying the note to its ankle. The door to the bathroom opened and Ginny walked in in nothing but a towel.

"Oh my god." She said and then calmed down. "I thought you were Ron." She added with a giggle.

"Can you cover for me?" Hermione asked her friend. Instead of an immediate answer, she got a curious look.

"I'm going to spend the day with Sirius." Hermione reluctantly added. Ginny nodded, she knew fully well that it was a date.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked her.

"Umm, anything." Hermione whispered, desperately thinking to come up with something."

"I'll say that you went shopping." Ginny said quickly. Hermione looked around the room for a few minutes.

"Better." Hermione said. "Tell them that I went to the Muggle world so I could pick up a few muggle books."

"Okay... what time will you be home?"

"I don't know, late?"

"I'll tell them." Ginny gave her word. Hermione gave her best girl friend a quick hug and then waited until she saw Remus's Patronus. Then she walked into the forest to meet up with him.

"Where are you going?" A voice behind her said and she swore lightly under her breath.

"What do you want, Ron?" She said, her temper clearly getting the best of her.

"I want to know where you're going." He repeated, coming out of the shadows of the bush.

"I'm going to London to pick up some books." Hermione told him, he clearly didn't believe her.

"Where are you really going?"

"I'm going to London to pick up some books." Hermione repeated. "Now can I go? I want to be back by a decent hour." He shook his head.

"Hermione, what ever happened to us being honest to each other?" He said. "You, me, and Harry used to tell each other everything and now it seems like you're hiding things."  
"You hide things too!" Hermione screamed out. "You didn't tell me you liked me until it was too late and I liked someone else. I can't do this anymore Ron and if you keep acting like this, I'm going to have to leave you guys too!" She stomped off deeper into the forest and didn't talk to Remus until they were safely at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked her when they were safe.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "And I don't care, all I want to do is see Sirius." Remus nodded and said nothing more although there was some sort of tension that showed he wanted to say something.

They reached the building and then Remus turned to her.

"They cleared Sirius of all the charges." He told her. "So he can be seen in public now but don't kiss him or hold hands with him in front of other people, okay? It could get awkward."

"Wait, when did all this happen?" Hermione asked him.

"Late last night. They found Pettigrew's journal and it confessed to everything there." She nodded.

"Are you coming in?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"This is your's and Sirius's day." Was his answer. "Bye, I'll be back at nine thirty to pick you up." She nodded and walked into the building. She knocked on Sirius's front door and it took a while for him to answer it.

"I'm not ready yet." He said, sounding very stressed out. "Can you just wait in the kitchen or in the living room, please?" Hermione went into the living room and laid down on the couch.

She must have fallen asleep because suddenly someone was shaking her awake.

"Hermione, wake up."

"Wha- oh, hi Sirius." She said.

"I'm sorry it took me that long." Was his good natured reply.

"So, how have you been?" He asked her.

Sirius's P.O.V.

Sirius could tell he sounded awkward and the truth was, he was nervous. This was the first date he'd been on in years, since he was seventeen and he was thirty seven now. Twenty years to be exact.

"I've been okay." Hermione answered, she didn't seem to mind his awkwardness. "What about you?"

"It was great to hear that they cleared me." Sirius answered her. He took her hand and lead her into the kitchen where they shared a few brief, sweet kisses.

"I missed you." She said to him. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Does anyone know you're here?" He asked.

"Only Ginny because she's going to cover for me." Hermione replied and looked at him. Her face was so beautiful.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to be muggles for a day?" She recommended. "We can go a muggly type date. Like eat out and then go to a movie and then just walk around. Do you have any idea how nice that would be?"

"I'll look like your father." Sirius finally said. Everything sounded really good, just the things he would like to do but once again, they were at a clash because of their age difference.

"No you won't. There are some spells that you can use so you'll look like an eight teen year old." She said and Sirius nodded.

"Teach me what to do." Was all he said. An hour later, at around one o' clock that afternoon Sirius looked like a new man.

He looked like he was eighteen years old, just like Hermione had said he'd look. It now looked as though he would be her boyfriend instead of her father.

"You know, I may just stay like this." He said. "I look almost as good as I did the year I graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione looked just as excited.

"This was all my idea." She sounded pleased with herself and that caused Sirius to laugh. They went to the movie and the pizza place. They even went to a muggle mall and it was the best day of Sirius's life. He would look back on it years into the future and remember Hermione was his first love. And that was the truth. He also believed that he was Hermione's.

_Author's Note- I'm sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out to you. I have no idea what happened. Anyway, leave a review, it only takes a few seconds. I need to know how you guys liked it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon as well as the one for Lily? Sirius? Together? As well. So if you havn't read it yet, read it now and PLEASE leave a comment for that one too because I think i've only gotten one for it so far. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

It was late by the time Sirius and Hermione got back to Sirius's place. Fine, it was seven but still, they had been gone the whole day. Hermione was so happy with how heir date went. They had a lot in common and Sirius was a pretty good kisser.

"What time do you have to leave?" Sirius asked her.

"I don't have to leave until nine thirty." Hermione answered him. He looked comfortable in the situation but some part of him seemed nervous.

"Well, what should we do now?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Sit on the couch." She demanded. He obeyed her and sat on the couch and looked at her with a playful smile playing on his handsome thin lips.

"Now what?" Hermione sat on his lap and began kissing him. They kissed for a long time, about five or six minutes until they finally broke apart, both gasping for air.

"What the fuck?" Came a voice and Hermione jumped off Sirius.

"Ron, why are you fucking stalking me?" Hermione screamed as soon as Ron came out of the shadows from where he was hiding.

"Hermione, I love you and then I see you running away from the house and into the forest? Did you have any thoughts that I might know where you were going?"

"Calm down, Ron. Nothing's going on between me and Hermione." Sirius tried to defend Hermione.

"Why can you say that when you were just snogging her? If I hadn't said anything you would have ended up shagging her, Sirius." Ron said.

"It just happened." Hermione told him.

"No it didn't, why would Remus have boughten you here if you were randomly going to meet up. That was a date. I've been following you the whole day."

"This is it Ronald, we aren't friends anymore." Hermione finally screamed. "I'm going to go back to your house and pack up my things and then I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going yet but I can't stay with you if you're going to act like this."

"Fine, move in with your boyfriend and have kids." Ron looked as though he was going to burst out crying.

"Ron, we can talk about this." Sirius said to him but Ron shook his head.

"Harry and Hermione shouldn't have saved you in our third year. And Lupin shouldn't have saved you from the veil. You were better off dead." Were his last words before he walked out of the house. Hermione looked at Sirius.

"Can you take me back, I need to go and get my things." She asked him and he nodded. After their perfect day, Hermione felt terrible. She had just lost the friendship of one of the most important people in her life.

"Okay." He said. He didn't look angry. Instead, he was just concerned. "Hermione, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the tears to come." She answered him. When he looked back at her, she felt as she usually did when she saw him. She loved the man that stood in front of her and he was there for her in her time of need. He pulled her into a hug.

"If you don't think it will work, you can end it." He said. "I don't want to be the reason why you lose some of your best friends."

"You won't, Sirius. It was Ron's fault. I care too much for you to break us up." He leaned over until his lips touched hers. Then, she ended it.  
"Come on, let's go get your stuff." Sirius said and she agreed.

Sirius's P.O.V.

Did he feel bad that he had taken Hermione from Ron, yeah. But he wasn't willing to give her up. Their date had been awesome. Hermione had proven to him that she was a fun loving girl and was totally unpredictable. They had so much in common as well. But now instead of finishing the night off with her, he was bringing her back to the Burrow where she was going to grab her belongings and find a place to spend the rest of the summer. He would invite her to spend it at his house but things would certainly get out of hand. That night things could have gotten out of hand if Ron hadn't come out of his hiding place and how he even got in, Sirius didn't know.

"Sirius, you can't come in but I'll be right out. I'm going to throw all my stuff out of Ginny's window and can you make it go to..." She trailed off.

"Hermione, you don't have anywhere to go." Sirius told her and she shook her head.

"I'll see if Fred and George will take me." She suggested.

"I'll apparate there right now and ask them." He said and after she nodded he apparated.

"Sorry sir, the place is closed." Came Fred's voice. "Oh, hi Sirius." When he finally registered who it was he ran over.

"Hi, Fred."  
"We thought you were dead, mate." He said.

"Lupin saved me. I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure, let me hear it."  
"Hermione needs a place to stay the rest of the summer, is it okay if she stays here?"

"Why can't she stay with you?"  
"Because things would get out of hand." Fred didn't know what that meant.

"I'd love to have her here, but the thing is..." He cast his infamous majevious eye. "The thing is, things would get out of hand with her here too."  
"I hope not, if I find out about you and Hermione or George and Hermione. I'll have to curse you." Things seemed to register in Fred's mind.

"You and her are dating?" He asked.

"Yeah... and she can't stay with Ron because they got in a huge fight when he walked in on us making out. I don't know how he even got in there but he did."

"Hermione can stay here. I'll fix up the guest room in our flat."

"Thank you so much for doing this Fred."  
"Don't mention it, mate. And by the way, you look about twenty years younger." Shit, he had forgotten to take off the charms. After getting the confirmation from Fred, Sirius apparated back to the Weasley's house.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Ron, I already said we aren't friends anymore. I'm packing up and then I'm going to find some place to live for the rest of the summer." Hermione said. She was alone with Ginny's room with him and felt as though she was going to hex him to the extreme.

"Hermione, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry I followed you. I'm sorry that I said those things. I didn't mean them and I'm sure you didn't mean the stuff you said to me."  
"Yes, I did. If you have to be jealous of every little thing, then I am not going to associate myself with you."

"Please don't do this."  
"I have to. You won't accept who I've allowed to be my boyfriend and you can't even accept that I can have anyone. I'm friggin' sick of this." Everything was packed into her trunk and she threw it out the window.

"I'm going to say good bye to Harry and Ginny and then I'm leaving." She said as she walked out of the door. Up the various stairs to the attic she went until she was at Ron's room. She knocked on the door and it opened. It Ginny and Harry were in there and were in the middle of a conversation.

"Ron told us everything." Harry told her and gave her a huge hug. In an undertone he asked. "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know... Sirius is asking around to find someone. I think it may be with Fred and George." He nodded.

"So, you aren't going to stay with him?"

"I can't, things would get totally out of hand." Hermione whispered so Ron wouldn't hear. "I have to go, I love you guys and I'll see you on the way back to Hogwarts." Harry and Ginny gave her another hug and then Hermione went down the stairs and outside to Sirius. He apparated with her to Fred and George Weasley's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred's P Fred's P.O.V

As soon as the doorbell rang for the second time, he knew exactly who it was. Hermione was going to spend the remainder of the summer at his and George's flat over the shop and it was going to be an "interesting experience" to put it simply enough. Did he have a crush on Hermione? Yeah, but was it a huge one like what Sirius felt for her? No. He was doing this to be a friendly person. As quickly as he could, he opened the door and Hermione and Sirius walked into the place. Hermione had in her hand, the trunk that had all of the things she would need for Hogwarts.

"Well, it's getting kind of late." Sirius said in an undertone to Hermione. "I'll see you in a couple of days." Hermione nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips and gave him a hug as well. "Thanks for doing this, Fred and say thanks to George when he gets in." Fred nodded.

"Don't worry, me and George will take good care of Hermione for the next month and a half." He replied in his own good-natured way as he pushed his long ginger hair out of his eyes. "We're going to give her a job at our shop if she wants it as well." He paused and smiled when he saw Hermione nod her approval.

"I'll see you in a few days." She repeated to Sirius. Sirius turned around and walked out onto the street and Hermione watched him until he apparated.

"Thanks for doing this." Hermione told him quietly. "I can't stay at your mother's house anymore and besides, you and me get along very well." Fred felt himself blush, sure, it wasn't a little crush that he had proclaimed it was earlier, but he, unlike Sirius, could keep it under control.

"So, where am I sleeping?" She asked him and Fred softly swore under his breath. He had been looking at her for a few seconds too long and now this was getting kind of awkward to the girl in front of him.

"Follow me." He answered and walked down the hall to where the guest room was. As soon as Hermione walked in, he saw her jaw drop.

"It's beautiful." She proclaimed. It was a beach themed room with a bamboo bed and a very light wooden floor. It had a door that lead to the bathroom and the bath was below ground.

"Yeah, one of the best rooms in the house." He smiled and shot another glance at her. She was wearing a necklace with a large paw print as the charm. A gift from Sirius most likely.

"Umm, where's George?" Hermione finally asked him as soon as it got awkward again.

"He's out with his girlfriend Veronica." Fred answered her as he sat down on Hermione's bed.

"What about you?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not really into dating though, I don't think getting married and having kids is in the cards for me." Was his reply and Hermione instead of being thrown off looked interested in what he had said.

"I used to feel the same way. I liked boys and stuff but I didn't feel like I was ever going to be in a relationship with one. Then Sirius came around." There she was, using Sirius's name again.

"It's good that you found someone." Fred said. "He's a good man."

"He is and he treats me the way I'm supposed to be treated."  
"Well, how's Ron taking it?"  
"I don't care anymore. He's not even worth it." Hermione answered him, crossing her arms against her chest. "I used to think we were friends but then he turned into a shit head. He can't be happy for me and accept that I found someone that really cares about me. Harry's happy for me, so why can't he?"

"Because Ron likes you." Fred said out loud as he looked at her. "I mean, he has since your first year of Hogwarts. Did you ever like him?"

"No, I didn't. Well, I had a little bit of a crush on him in my third year, but that's about it. Me and him are better off being friends… he's pretty much my brother."  
"If things don't work out with you and Sirius, I know who you should ask out." Fred said, trying to bring humor back into the conversation because he could tell talking about Ron was making her upset.

"Who?" Hermione asked him, a little bit of a scared look on her face as she said it. Fred took a deep breath and then let out the word.

"You should go out with Percy. Both of you guys listen too much to the rules and are over obsessively cleaners. I mean, you guys would be perfect together." Hermione made a gagging noise that made Fred and her both laugh.

"That is disgusting." She coughed. "When is George going to get home at, I need to fill out forms to work at your shop, don't I?" Was her smooth change of the subject.

"I think he said he was going to sleep over her house." Hermione nodded and then asked him for the applications. He went into his room and brought them out. It took almost no time for her to fill them out and it was still neater than Fred's writing even he spent a lot of time and effort on something.

"You're hired." Fred told her without even looking at the application.

"Thanks, Fred." Hermione told him. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, it's almost one in the morning." Fred nodded and walked out of her room being careful the shut the door. This was going to be harder than he had earlier anticipated.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione had found it weird how Fred had been acting. She had always known the twins were immature and loved to pull pranks on people but for the first time ever, he was quiet, laid back, reserved. It was kind of awkward considering how he usually was. She also had noticed that he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her. This was going to be weird if it kept happening because she was going out with Sirius and she had absolutely no feelings for him. She didn't even know why she was spending time thinking about this.

After softly swearing to herself, she grabbed some pajamas from her trunk and went into the bathroom. Hermione set the clothes on top of the toilet after putting the seat down and turned on the facet and watched as the tub filled with water. When it was full, she stripped down until she was wearing nothing and then sat down in the tub. It was nice and relaxing. The next thing she knew, it was freezing.

"What the hell?" She said out loud, puzzled, then she looked at her watch. It was ten in the morning; she had fallen asleep in the bathtub.

After she was done being angry at herself, Hermione got out of the tub and dried off, then she put her pajamas on.

"Good morning, Hermione." Fred said when she walked into the living area. He was sitting down on the couch and was reading the Daily Prophet as he drank coffee.

"I fell asleep in your bath tub." She moaned. She watched angrily as he laughed.

"How did you manage to do that?" He finally asked her as soon as he was done laughing.

"Can you like, not laugh at me?" She asked him.

"If you didn't want me to laugh, you shouldn't have told me." Was her answer and she swore quietly.

"What time does work start?" Hermione questioned.

"Today's our day off." He replied and motioned for her to sit down which she did. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"  
"No, I don't eat breakfast."  
"It's the most important meal of the day!" He exclaimed loudly, which made Hermione laugh.

"Well, is there anything you need to do today? I'm going to hang out with Remus for the day." Came her voice after a few moments of silence.

"Um, can you pick up a few towels?"

"What size?" Fred stood up and walked to the closet and picked one up.

"This size, and it doesn't matter the color, just make sure that they are all the same color."  
"How many?"  
"Three… they are for you. One for showering, one for your hair, and one for going swimming." Hermione nodded and walked out the door.

"I'll pick up some stuff for dinner too… I'm cooking." She added before she left."  
"Okay, that sounds good." Hermione walked down the street and was soon in the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Lupin after a few seconds of looking and walked up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hermione reached Remus, she found out that Harry would be joining them because it was that Friday that had been mentioned earlier. That also meant that they would have to go and fetch him. In simpler terms, another encounter with Ron was sure to take place. There was no way that she and Remus would just be able to pick up Harry and leave because he had a little problem called he talked too much. They'd be at the Burrow for at least a half an hour because Remus would just have to see how Mrs. Weasley was doing, and then she'd get into a whole discussion of her day even though it had just started. Oh yeah, and she'd probably invite him to have a late breakfast. Let's just say it was going to take a while.

"Remus, can you not take too long at the Weasley's house?" Hermione asked him, knowing that she was going to sound desperate with her next few sentences. "I really can't be near Ron and-"

"-And I talk a lot?" He finished for her. Hermione was surprised that he understood and even knew what Hermione was going to say.

"Yeah." She answered and looked at the man.

"I already figured everything out." He told her. "Harry's meeting us out front. That way, you won't have to see Ron and I won't be talking to Molly." Hermione nodded and looked towards the ground. She could feel some sort of regret towards the way she and Ron had become but quickly ignored it after a few brief seconds.

"Come on, let's go." She whispered and they did side-along apparation to the Burrow.

"Harry dear just let me fix your hair!" Hermione heard Molly moan as she was running across the front yard with her wand in her hand. The chickens were stampeded toward the ground when Mrs. Weasley ran over them; they, however, just acted as though nothing had happened. Hermione stole a glance at Remus and saw a smile creeping on his lips, he found it funny as well.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine… Really, it's no big deal." Harry shouted from over his shoulder as he did a mighty leap over the chicken coop. Finally, he saw that Remus and Hermione were there and he began to relax. "Look, they're already here." He added to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, hello Remus. Would you like some pancakes?" She asked him. Without even thinking Remus nodded and followed her into the house.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said when it was just the two of them out there.

"Good Morning." He answered and got off the chicken coop. "Just taking a mid morning run." He continued with a small chuckle.

"Don't lie." Hermione giggled. "Me and Lupin saw everything."

"Oi, who's here?" Ron's voice came from the lake in the back of the house. Hermione cast a terrified look towards Harry who just shook his shoulders.

"No one." He said out loud to Ron. It didn't seem to work though because Ron came around the house.

"Yeah, no one is here." Ron said grumpily after casting one look at Hermione. It didn't look as though Ron had slept much the night before.

"Ron, can you leave her the fuck alone?" Harry bellowed. "Just because she didn't want to go out with you doesn't mean you have be a fuckin' arse about every little time you see her!"

The front door to the Burrow slammed and Remus walked outside, his face a ghostly white.

"Thanks to you," He said to Harry, "Molly knows everything and she wants Ron and Hermione inside right now."

"No, I'm not going." Hermione whispered. "I don't even want to be here anymore, can you drop me off where I'm staying?" Lupin nodded and then they heard Molly start to yell from her place in the sitting room.

"GET IN HERE." Even Ron who had had no intention of going in walked in when he heard how angry his mother sounded.

"It would be better to get this all over with now." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Well, you come too because you're the reason why she knows everything." Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll wait out here for you." Lupin tried.

"No." Hermione began angrily. "You weren't even supposed to go inside so you had a big part in this situation too… come on, let's go." They followed her reluctantly into the Burrow and eventually into the sitting room.

"From what I understand." Mrs. Weasley said to her. "You and Ron are having a hard time with your friendship right now."

"I'm not having a problem with Ron, Mrs. Weasley. He's having the problem with me." Hermione said earnestly to the woman directly in front of her.

"I don't care who started it and I don't care who finishes it. I just want you guys to be on speaking terms again so it doesn't go into the goddamn school year!" And at that she walked out of the sitting room and left Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione alone.

"Harry and Remus, get in here!" Came Molly's angry voice after a mere few seconds and then they left. Now it was just Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sick of this shit, Ron." Hermione said out loud. "I don't want to talk to you and you don't want to talk to me, okay? I know it and you know it. So let's pretend to make up so your mom doesn't strangle us in our sleep and then we can go on with our lives." Ron nodded.

"Fine." They walked out.

"So, did you guys forgive each other?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now you guys can leave."

Finally Harry, Remus, and Hermione could leave the Burrow.

"Next time, don't go in!" Harry said loudly to Remus, they were clearly finishing up a conversation.

"Yeah well, you're stuck at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. You'll be the person that has to deal with Ron." They went through the whole day with no more mention of Ron. Walking around Muggle London was all they did and Hermione picked up the towels and the fixings that she had promised Fred.

"I'll see you guys later." She said after they walked back into Diagon Alley.

"Wait!" Lupin said and Hermione turned around. "Sirius wanted me to give you this." He finished as soon as Hermione had turned around to see what he wanted.

"Thanks, Remus. I'll talk to you later in the week." Lupin nodded with a smile and then he and Harry disapparated into the sunset. Hermione glanced down at the note that Lupin had handed her. She opened it and felt her heart break into a million pieces.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do because it needs to be done. After we began dating, you lost the friendship of Ron. You lost your freedom to the summer just because I was greedy enough to want you as my own. Yes, I love you, Hermione but it's better for you if we stop seeing each other. I'm too old for you and you deserve someone who will be there with you while you get old, I don't want you to be there for me when I get old because after I'm gone, you'll have many more years to yourself. I don't find it worth it. As I write this, I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and I'm crying again, the first time I've cried since I found out about the death of the Potter family. Please, don't be mad at me and I'm sure you'll understand my intentions later on. _

_My regrets,_

_Sirius Black_

Hermione read the note a few more times. Her world felt as though it was crumbling at her feet. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. For what seemed like the millionth time in the past few weeks, she broke down and tears were coming freely out of her eyes and down her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Came someone's voice.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She said out loud to whomever was speaking.

"I'm just trying to help you." He replied. Hermione dried her eyes and looked up.

"Fred, I don't need your help." Hermione screamed.

His good-natured face took in her tear stained.

"Okay, you've known us long enough to know the difference between the two of us. You should know that I'm not Fred, I'm George."

"I'm sorry!" Hermione answered.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He laughed.

"Get the fuck away from me you walking personality identity disorder. Jesus Freakin' Christ, can't you fuckin' see I don't want to talk to anyone right now?!" She looked up at the man above her and could tell there was no way in hell he was going to listen to her. She was going to have to put up with him for quite a while.

Fred's P.O.V.

Fred looked at Hermione and could only imagine what had happened to make her like this. He knew she had spent the day with Harry and Remus and he also knew that there had been a confrontation between Hermione and Ron. He only knew this because he had gone over to his mother's house to visit earlier in the day and he had overheard Ron crying as he had told Ginny about what had happened between him and Hermione. That's probably what had happened, he suddenly realized. Hermione was most likely having a late reaction to what had happened.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment." He suggested, picking her up from off the ground and swept her into his strong arms.

"Put me down!" Hermione shrieked, but obviously, however much to her surprise, Fred ignored her. He carried her right upstairs into the apartment (which really wasn't a big deal because she had been a shop down from the twins' joke shop when Fred had found her). When they got to the living room, he put her down on the couch and threw another glance at her. Damn, she sure looked depressed.

"Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" He asked her and wasn't surprised in the least when she shook her head.

"No." She replied. Fine, he wasn't going to make her say anything she didn't want to say.

"Okay, but remember, I'm here for you if you need anything." He said to Hermione before he left the room. He was soon behind her and he stood in the doorframe for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

"Me and Sirius broke up." She answered, he voice clearly cracking. He froze, what had Hermione just said?


	11. Chapter 11

Fred's P.O.V.

"What did you just say?" He asked her.

"Dammit Fred, I said me and Sirius broke up!" Hermione repeated. Fred walked back to where Hermione was sitting, clearly wallowing in her own pity.

"Hermione, I'm here." He whispered.

"I know, I know." She was crying really hard now. "I just can't talk about it. Fred, I loved him and he fuckin' broke up with me." She held up a piece of paper, which Fred took and unfolded it. He recognized Sirius's handwriting and he read it.

"What the hell?" Was all he could say when he was finished reading it. Fred just couldn't full grasp the situation. Sirius had looked so happy the day before. But he had been crying while he wrote the note, something Fred couldn't say he'd done recently, second year was most likely the last time he had cried and it had been after a nasty argument with no other than Severus Snape and he had been having a really bad week anyway. He looked back at Hermione and saw she was giving him the kind of look that was clearly asking for a reaction from him.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Run a bath for me?" She replied and Fred nodded.

"Okay, anything else?" A sly grin on his handsome face while he asked her.

"Tea." Was the answer and he nodded again. First he went to the bathroom and turned on the facet onto a warm temperature that was more hot than cold. While he waited for the tub to fill up, he went to the stove and heated up the tea Hermione had requested. Even though he felt bad for Hermione, he couldn't help but imagine how things could be. Hermione was single after a brief but meaningful relationship. It could be his turn. After about five minutes the tea was done and he couldn't figure out why he had done it by hand instead of by magic. The tub was full too so he turned off the facet.

"Hermione, you can take a bath now." He yelled into the living room. He watched as Hermione walked into the room while taking off her shirt. Fred walked out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen to get her the tea.  
"How do you like your tea?" He yelled.

"Sugar." She replied and Fred put the sugar into the mug along with the tea. He walked back into the bathroom and was relieved to see that Hermione had a towel on when she accepted it. "Thank you." Hermione said as she took the mug from Fred's hand and he smiled when she gave him the thumb's up. "Just enough sugar."

"I'm going to go to bed, if you need anything, please just ask." Fred told her and then went to his room. He lay down on his bed on his stomach and looked at the wall as though it was Hermione.  
"What should I do?" He asked it and considered himself very stupid a few seconds later when he realized he had begun speaking to a wall. Then he looked on his nightstand. There was a picture of the new Order of The Phoenix on it and he saw Sirius, looking as happy and proud as he usually did (which was pretty depressed back then because that was when people had believed he was guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew.

That was when it occurred to him. He should go over to Sirius's place and demand to know what was going on. Yes, that would work. George was staying at his girlfriend's house again so it would just be Hermione for a little while. He couldn't leave her alone in the house though, what if Ron came back? As he ran about the flat he and George shared, he heard the keys in the door and saw George walk in.

"What's going on?" He asked him. That caused Fred to have to go into an hour-long discussion of what had happened.

"Can you stay here and if Hermione needs anything, pretend to be me at least until I get back from beating Sirius's ass?"

"Sure thing." George answered his twin, a little bit of a bewildered look on his face. Fred then walked into the living room and apparated to outside 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius's P.O.V.

Sirius looked at his watch and swore quietly under his breath. It was past eleven o'clock and someone was knocking on his door. He stood up and felt himself droop a little bit thanks to the excessive amount of alcohol he had consumed that day. Anyway, Sirius walked to the door and let the person in.

"Why the fuck were you trying to take down my door?" He asked the man when he walked in. It was then when he recognized it was one of the twins. Hermione was staying with the twins, which mean that this twin obviously knew what was going on with their relationship.

"Because it took you forever to answer it." Fred answered him as he sat down on the couch to face Sirius as he talked to him.

"Listen, I know why you're here."

"Oh really," Fred tested him. "Why am I here?"

"Because I broke up with Hermione and everyone wants to know why I broke up with Hermione."

"Only me, George and Hermione know that you guys broke up." Fred answered him as he looked at all the empty beer containers on Sirius's carpet. It was shameful to see all that alcohol paraphernalia on the ground and Fred knew that it was all today's drinking.  
"I didn't want to do it, I really didn't." Sirius said, sobbing and Fred was simply disgusted in his alcoholly breath.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" He bellowed while he threw one of the bottles against the wall, the glass shattering. "Hermione's at my flat crying her eyes out while you're here drinking yourself to death. She loves you, mate. I don't get why you don't see that!"

Fred was beyond mad and Sirius could see that no matter how under the influence the man was.

"Fred, I did it because it was what was best for her. I'm 37, okay? And she's 16. There was no way it would have worked. We would have gotten heartbroken anyway. And this would have been after we did something stupid like slipped up and had sex or something like that. I didn't want to do it. I love her too."  
"I don't get this mate."  
"When you're in a relationship, you do what's better for that relationship. It's not all about you and you're happiness. And it's not about her and her happiness. It's about how things are supposed to be. How things would have worked out. And I know they wouldn't have. She's liked me since the beginning of her third year and I've liked her since the end of her third year."

"Yeah, three bloody years. Do you know how long she's been a member of my family?" Sirius shook his head and belched loudly which caused Fred to crinkle his nose in disgust. "She's been a member of my family for six years and I love her like a sister. When my family gets angry or depressed about something, I get angry or depressed about the same thing."

"I don't want you going anywhere near her, it's just going to make things worse." Fred continued with his little issues.

"Fred, I know you're surprised by what happened, okay. I'm surprised that I did it too but it was for the better of the relationship and hopefully after Hermione's done with Hogwarts and actually of age, we can try again." Fred nodded and turned out of the house, which left Sirius by himself. He let the tears fall down his face without doing anything about it. Their relationship wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be together forever but that's not what happened. And besides, there were secrets about Sirius that no one else knew but him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione stayed in the bath for a long time. By the time she got out, all of the lights were off and she could hear slight snoring from Fred's room as well as George's room. Apparently George had finally come home from his girlfriend's house. She didn't understand what had happened between her and Sirius, I mean, they had just started going out. They had liked each other for ages before they had even started going out. None of it made any sense. Suddenly, the front door banged open and Hermione felt as though she had suffered a heart attack.

"Who is that?" She murmured and walked out into the front hall.

"That son of a bitch!" Fred said loudly, not noticing that Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"Fred, I thought you were in your room." Hermione told him when he finally stopped and realized that she was there. He got an angry look on his face and without even answering Hermione's observances; he walked into George's room.

"What did I tell you to do?!" He hissed into his brother's ear. Hermione wasn't interested in anything else Fred had to stay and she sat down on the couch to wait for Fred to come back out. Finally, footsteps could be heard walking across the hard wood flooring and she looked at Fred.

"Where were you?" Hermione questioned. He stayed standing up and didn't like directly into her eyes like he did when they usually talked.

"I went to talk to Sirius." Fred answered her. Honestly was the best thing right then and there. "He needed to know what he did to you, okay?"

"Fred, I could handle that by myself." Hermione told him, crying once again. This time, Fred didn't answer her. He just walked over to where she sat and placed his arm around her. He had tears in his eyes now too.

"I couldn't stand to see you this upset." He muttered into her ear. "I need to know what had happened. You guys were so happy together and then, out of the blue, he breaks up with you. It didn't make any sense to me."

"I still should have been the one to do it. We didn't go out that long so things shouldn't be that awkward between us."

"You love him and he broke your heart." Fred answered, looking into her large and brown eyes.  
"Yeah, but it still happened. I just didn't deserve him. If I did, we'd still be together." Hermione just couldn't stop the tears now. It seemed talking about it with Fred was making it worse and she didn't know why. They continued to talk late into the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sirius's P.O.V.

Sirius lay down in his bed next to his secret. The woman was pregnant with his baby.

"Baby, you know I love you." She said. "But why don't you ever talk to me? It seems like you don't even see me."

"I love you, you know that. We're having a baby together." Still, he seemed grim and even he knew that. The man that used to joke around so much was being quiet for the first time in his life. He stood up and looked around for a pair of boxer shorts. The woman was interested in what she saw.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.  
"I'm taking a shower." He murmured, not even looking at her.

"What about me?" She pouted back at Sirius.

"Stay here and wait for me." Sirius tried as hard as he could to sound seductive. She seemed to buy it.

"I'll be waiting." He walked out of the room and punched the wall in front of him. Then, he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. From there, he apparated to Remus Lupin's apartment building.

"Lupin." He muttered at his window and it opened.

"Sirius, it's four in the morning… some of us are trying to sleep."

"I know, but this is an emergency, I need to talk to you." Lupin swore and walked to the front door and opened it.

"What?" He said, taking a seat in front of the fire place which was completely empty.

"I broke up with Hermione." Sirius began and wasn't surprised to see Lupin's appalled face.

"Why, I thought everything was going fantastically." His friend answered.

"I'm getting to that part." Sirius hissed. "Before me and Hermione started to go out, there was a woman that I'd always go to for 'special favors'. The thing is though, she's pregnant and she's in love with me. She thinks I'm going to drop everything for her and we're going to get married."

"What do you feel for her?" Lupin questioned.

"Nothing. It was just sex and I used protection every time. We're wizards. Our protection is 110 guaranteed. I don't know what happened. I guess I forgot to use it once or twice." To Lupin, that was odd. Sure, his best friend wasn't always the smartest guy in the world but when it came to sex, he was as careful as you could be because just one small mistake could lead to disaster.

"I don't know what to say mate." Lupin answered. "I'm sorry that this happened but if you don't love the woman, you should tell her."

"We're having a baby together!" Sirius bellowed.

"Yeah, if I was your child, I would prefer to have too parents that loved me even if they were separated. I'd rather that than two parents who hated each other and lived together.

"Well, we still have six months." Sirius said, partly to himself. "I'm sure we'll figure everything out by the time that the baby comes." Lupin nodded.

"If I know you, it will." Sirius was calmer now that he had told his secret to his best friend.  
"I'll talk to you later, and if you can, can you please talk to Hermione. I want her to be okay, but I don't know if she will be. She really liked me and I liked her." Lupin nodded. Sirius walked outside to the garden and apparated back to his place. He jumped into the shower quickly and then jumped out and dried off. When he got back into his room, there was a note instead of the woman being there.

Fred's P.O.V.

Fred looked down early the next morning and was surprised to see Hermione still cuddled up against his chest. Her mascara was smudged and he knew it was from crying herself to sleep the night before. He stayed there for a moment, taking in her beauty. Then, she started to wake up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep." She murmured, looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. You looked really tired and I fell asleep as well." They heard slight movements from the kitchen and looked over.  
"Oh, hi guys." George said with half a bagel in his mouth. "You guys looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you." Hermione stood up and stretched, showing quite a bit of her stomach.

"I should start getting ready for work." She said and then turned to George. He nodded and then gestured for her to follow him into his room so he could get the right size. That left Fred alone to ponder in his own thoughts. Sure, it had been accidental, but it was still cool that he had been able to spend the night with Hermione. It could be the thing he was waiting for to get the two of them together. You never knew what could happen. Soon, Hermione walked out of George's room wearing the magenta robes and they looked awesome on her.

Fred grabbed his robes that were on the couch he and Hermione had fallen asleep on and just threw them on. He didn't care if Hermione was standing right there. When he was finished, he and Hermione went downstairs to open up the shop.

"I thought you said that George was staying at Veronica's house again." Hermione said when it got quiet.

"That's because I thought he was spending the night at Veronica's. I guess he didn't. But today's his day off anyway." When the shop was open, they just stayed at the cashier's station.

"What did you and Sirius talk about yesterday?" Hermione asked him as though it meant nothing to her. But he had known her for long enough that it did. A lot.

"I asked him why he broke up with you and he said it was for the better of the relationship. He pretty much said everything that was included in the note he wrote for you. The only thing he added was that if you guys ended up having sex, then you would get hurt. He didn't want to do it, but he had too." The bell rang before Hermione got a chance to answer and she walked over.

"Good morning and welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, how may I help you?" Fred just stayed put and listened to the way Hermione conversed with the customer.

"That will be seventeen sickles." He said when the man walked to the cash register. The man put the money on the table and walked out of the shop.

"Well, you never know what will happen in the future, right?" Hermione said out loud.

"Right." Fred said, although he sounded much less enthusiastic. "Well, look who it is." He added, looking outside the window. Hermione looked too and hid her face. Fred could tell she didn't want that person to come in.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I just wanted to put this up today because tomorrow I'm going to be gone the whole day and then at seven I have a softball game. So, I'm missing my favorite show in order to give this to you guys, I hope you appreciate it. 3

**P.S****.- I'm expecting a lot of reviews so please leave some… don't worry, I'll remind you guys at the end.**

Fred's P.O.V.

At any other point in his life would Fred Weasley laugh at what was going on in that instance of time. Remus Lupin was a few shops down and Hermione was doing a nervous sort of dance and was muttering to herself. It was also a plus to see that her face had drained of color.

"Why is he here!?" She muttered as though this were the worst possible moment in her life. "He doesn't know about me and Sirius and I don't want to be the one to tell him." Fred just shook his head.

"I don't know what to tell you." He murmured to her softly. "The only thing I can suggest is that you go into the back room if he comes in the shop. That way, I can make up an excuse for you." Hermione nodded.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." She confided in him. "I owe you so many favors." Fred had so definitely lied when he had told Sirius that Hermione was like a sister, although that had been obvious when he had said it. Hermione ran into the back room seconds before Remus walked in.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Fred welcomed his customer. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes Fred, but it has nothing to do with your products. I need to talk to Hermione about something." As he spoke, his eyes looked around that various shelves with the assortment of goods the Weasley twins sold.

"What is it about?" Fred asked him. Right then it sounded as though Remus knew the truth about the abolishment of Sirius and Hermione's relationship. He could find out more information that Sirius hadn't told Fred.

"That is something between me and Hermione." Lupin answered, now he was clearly getting annoyed and instead of being intimidated, Fred found it kind of funny.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is." The Weasley twins were some of the best liars to ever exist, Lupin looked as though he believed Fred's false words.  
"Do you know what happened?" Fred asked him casually.

"They broke up." Remus replied. "I just wanted to find out how Hermione was taking it. I wanted to talk to her and comfort her if she needed it." He held his breath and then released it a few seconds later.

"I don't know what to tell you mate." Fred answered him, trying his best to sound as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well, can you tell her I stopped by to talk to her? Tell her to send me an owl too." Fred nodded his approval to the arrangements.

"Wait, Remus." Hermione called from the back room. What did she have hidden up her sleeve?

Lupin's P.O.V.

Remus looked over to where Hermione was, she was coming out of the supply room with some products in her arms. She then proceeded to place them on shelves.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked him and Remus tried hard not to grin. Hermione was indeed taking it better than Remus would have imagined.

"Yeah, is it possible that Hermione could take an hour or so off so we can talk?" He asked Fred. Fred looked at Hermione who nodded, showing that was comfortable with what was being planned.

"Go ahead, Hermione, you can take the rest of the day off. I'll get Ron or someone to fill in." Remus watched Hermione's sour face when Fred mentioned Ron but nodded nonetheless. The two of them walked out of the shop.

"Wait, can I get changed first?" Hermione asked him when they were barely a shop down from the Weasley's.

"Yeah." Remus answered and she ran back in while Remus waited outside. She came back four minutes later in jeans and a tank top with her converses untied.

"Sorry about that, but I don't want to be walking around in my work uniform as comfortable as it is." Hermione giggled. Remus nodded and they continued walking until they walked into a restaurant that was serving breakfast.

"How many?" The waitress asked.

"Two, preferably in the back." Remus replied and she walked them back and handed them the menus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." She told them and then left.

"Remus, I know why you want to talk to me." Hermione finally said when the waitress was out of earshot.

"Really?" He tested her. "Then, why am I here?"

"It's quite simple. Sirius and I broke up and you want to see how I'm doing." It was quite obvious and Lupin nodded.

"He's curious as well." He told her.

"I cried my eyes out until Fred comforted me on his way back from Merlin knows where." Hermione began honestly and was about to begin again when the waitress came back.

"Drinks?" She asked.

"Orange juice." They replied in unison and the woman walked away again.

"I just kept thinking about it, I have the whole note he wrote me memorized." Hermione continued, taking a sip out of the glass of orange juice that had magically appeared. (They were still in Diagon Alley) "It hurts. It really does because I love him. I guess he meant more to me than I meant to him." Remus slapped his hand on the table.

"That is not true. There are secrets that Sirius has which is the reason he broke up with you." He silently cursed himself. No one was supposed to find out about the pregnancy. Great, now he was going to have two people mad at him.

"Secrets that he couldn't have told me?" Yeah, Hermione was definitely pissed.

"Yes, secrets that he couldn't have told you. Secrets that I shouldn't even know. All I can tell you is that he didn't want to break up with you." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." She said to the ceiling. "Someone can tell when the other person just wanted to break up. Honestly, it's easier to accept when people aren't saying these things." He felt so bad for her, she didn't deserve to be going through this right now. Hell, she didn't deserve to have to go through this at all.

"Hermione, screw talking to me about it, you should talk to Sirius. He's the one who did this to you and you deserve to know the whole truth." Hermione closed her eyes and he could tell she was weighing the pros and cons of the situation she would endure if she accepted his invitation. Finally she looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." She murmured

**A/N****- Ohhhh, what's going to happen next? I'd just like to thank all those who have reviewed so far, I'm almost up to seventy reviews and I'm just about to put up my 13****th**** chapter. Oh yeah, and I'm open to suggestions about story lines for this, I don't think I said it earlier but I meant to because even I need a push in the right direction sometimes. If you guys want me to write a story with a specific pairing and a particular pairing, I'll write it up for you, just let me know through a message or a review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please… I'll review your stories!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione shivered as they walked out of the restaurant and into the street. She had asked Lupin if they could walk around a little bit before they went to go and interrogate Sirius. Guilt was already beginning to flow through her veins and she was feeling nauseous as a result of the guilt and anxiety.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked her when she started to lag a little bit behind. It was relatively nice out and yet Hermione felt so cold. Honestly clouded her eyes as she replied,

"I don't know, Remus." She could see he looked uncomfortable. "I just want to know what the guy's going to say to me." Remus nodded.

"What you're saying makes sense to me, Hermione." He murmured. "It's hard to confront someone after they break up with you."

"I don't think I'll be able to do it." She whispered.

"You will, I'll be waiting for you in the next room in case you need me." She smiled.

"Thanks, Remus." He didn't reply, he just looked at the ground in front of them.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione finally said and he took her arm and they apparated. When they landed at Grimmauld Place, things seemed different. Last time had been filled with joy for Hermione because they had been holding hands and had been having a great time with one another. This time she would be discussing the reasons for their break up. Something she would prefer not talking about but at the same time, she knew she would have too. For closure. Remus and her finally walked in and he went to the kitchen.

Sirius's P.O.V.

He was still wildly pissed off from Fred coming into his house prior to that moment. What made him more upset was when the kitchen door opened.

"What the- Oh, hi Remus." His best friend walked into his kitchen and sat down in the chair opposite from him. Sirius cast him a look and couldn't get any hint of what Remus was about to say next. "What's going on, Mooney?" He asked.

"Hermione's in the other room and she wants to talk with you." Remus finally replied. Sirius flinched. He should have seen it coming.

"Well, what should I tell her? It can't be about the pregnancy either." Sirius questioned. He was panicking now. Nothing he would say would help her, it would just make everything worse.

"The truth is what she needs." Remus tried to say but Sirius shook his heard fiercely.

"No, have you gone completely mental, mate? That would just make things worse. I'll tell her what I want to tell her and when she begins to tell you about it, just agree with everything I'm going to say. It's going to hurt her and hell, it's going to hurt me but it's the only thing I'll be able to do."

"I trust you, Padfoot. I just don't want to see her getting more hurt than she already is."

"Well, I'm going to… send her in."

Hermione's P.O.V

When Remus came back out from talking to Sirius, she felt her insides begin to squirm. What the hell was wrong with her? She was just going in to make peace with her ex. But of course, she was afraid of what he was going to say to her.

"Hi, Sirius." She whispered when she walked in and sat down in the chair across from him so she could see his face clearly. His face did a good job in disguising whatever he was thinking about in the present time.  
"What?" He answered angrily. She was taken back by the anger in his voice. Days ago, wasn't he happy? Didn't he love her?

"I thought we could talk. You know, one on one. Adult and adult." Sirius calmed down a little bit.

"I never loved you." He suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione's heart broke once again.

"You heard me you bitch, I never loved you. I knew you liked me and I didn't want you to feel bad. Are you happy now?!"

Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"No, just disappointed." She sobbed back. If she hadn't been busy crying, she would have noticed that Sirius was crying as well.

"Get out of my kitchen. Give yourself time to get over this." He yelled at her and she got up. She ran out to where Remus was and collapsed into his arms.

"What happened? What did he say?" Remus asked her.

"He never loved me. He used me, Remus." She moaned back at him. Remus stayed there for a few brief moments, trying to calm her down.

"I need to talk to him." He whispered as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face. She nodded and hiccupped.

"Can you make me a port key so I can go home?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He took the hair elastic out of her hair and murmured the incantation. She took it and in a few seconds, she was gone.

Remus's P.O.V.

After Hermione left, Remus stayed in the same spot for a couple of minutes to figure out what he was going to say to Sirius. Unfortunately for him, Sirius found him first.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Sirius asked him.

"Can't a friend hang out with another friend?" Remus tried to sound innocent but could tell Sirius wasn't going to buy it.

"No, honestly, why are you still here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about what you said to Hermione."  
"What else was I going to say? Nothing would have changed it, Moony. She's still pregnant and there's nothing I can do to change it. I'm 50 responsible for this kid." Remus shook his head angrily as he looked at his friend.

"It isn't just you, or the pregnant woman, or Hermione… it's all of you. Hermione is in love with you, Padfoot and you love her. That's the way it was meant to be."

"You know what? Fuck you man, leave my house; I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I'm going to sleep." Remus left and apparated to his own apartment. He wondered how much alcohol was in his basement because hell, he was going to need it.

Fred's P.O.V.

First he heard the door slamming and then he heard the sobbing, Hermione no doubt. He wondered what had happened to her. She was spending the day with Remus… then he got it. Remus had probably taken her to go and talk to Sirius or maybe they ran into him. Fred walked out of the kitchen and into the living area where Hermione was curled up on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked her, pulling Hermione into his arms.

"He never loved me." She whispered back. That made Fred grab onto her harder.

"He isn't worth it. I know it will be hard and you may not want to but it would be better for you to forget about him."

"I don't want to though, that's just it." Hermione was handing onto him too. "I loved him and I couldn't make him love me back. I wouldn't have made him either. The best thing is though, I know what it was like to go out with Sirius Black." She was so down; she didn't deserve to have to go through any of the shit that she was going through now.

"Hermione, I'm here." He said for what seemed like the millionth time. She looked at him.

"I know." She closed her eyes and moved towards his mouth and their lips finally touched softly. Damn, it was finally happening.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius's P

**A/N: Between each P.O.V., some time passes, the largest is the one between Fred's P.O.V. and Sirius's P.O.V. Just wanted to let you know now so you wouldn't get confused.**

Fred's P.O.V.

As much as he was enjoying himself, he broke apart their kiss.

"Hermione, we can't do this." He told her. She shook her head.

"Why not, you're single, and I just broke up with my boyfriend?"

"That's not the way it's supposed to be." Fred murmured back. "If you were ever to like me, it wouldn't be under these circumstances. Give yourself time and you'll get over it. You can't just use people like you are right now." Hermione got up.

"I'm going to bed." She told him. He nodded and she left. Great, this was just what he needed. Fred could have gotten Hermione but of course, he didn't take advantage of the timing on Hermione's fault. If he was pissed at himself, then why did it feel like he had done a good thing?

"Fred, are you okay?" His twin brother, George, asked him when he walked through the door. Fred looked at him and shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, I like Hermione a lot and today we kissed." George looked surprised at the information Fred was passing to him. "I broke the kiss and told her that we couldn't do it. It was a stupid thing to do but it feels like I did the right thing."

"You respect Hermione." George finally told him after taking a few seconds to think about what Fred had told him. "I don't think that you like her like you are saying you are. You guys were just supposed to know each other." Fred nodded.

"You're right." Realization finally sinking in. "I'm going to go and try to talk to her."  
"Go right ahead brother, you need to."

Sirius's P.O.V.

The note was in his hand the pregnant woman left.

Sirius, I love you… that's why I did this. I'm not really pregnant. I just wanted to get married to you. This isn't what was supposed to happen to us. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. Sirius, you even told me the first night we slept together that you weren't looking for a relationship and now one of us got hurt. I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you since I lied about a pregnancy. Tonight I'm going to leave, I'm going to France to start life anew. Hopefully if I ever decide to come back and if our lives cross again, you won't be upset with me and maybe we can try being friends.

He crushed the note. He had had the worst few weeks of his life because the bitch had lied to him. Hermione was now so far out of his reach, he couldn't even explain what had happen. This woman hadn't just ruined the past few weeks, she had just changed his life forever for the worst. Sirius looked at the fireplace, trying to blink away his tears, but it wasn't working. There was a loud banging noise and then Remus walked in.

"Hey Sirius, just thought I'd come over… what's wrong with you?" Remus stopped when he noticed Sirius crying. Sirius knew why, it was because he hardly ever cried. He held up the note for Remus to read and watched his facial expressions as he read it.

"This isn't fair for you or Hermione." Remus whispered. He had gone a ghostly white as he had read it and his color still wasn't coming back.

"Tell me about it, at least she's going to Hogwarts tomorrow." Sirius told him.

"That should give you both time to heal." Mooney agreed. "Oh yeah, there's something I should add… There's a going away party tonight at The Burrow, they want you to go." He added pitifully added and Sirius felt his insides begin to squirm.

"Tell Hermione that if she doesn't want me to go, I won't… I'll just come up with an excuse for Molly." Remus nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." And at that he apparated away. Once again leaving Sirius to his own depressing thoughts. Why couldn't he have read that goddamn note earlier?

Remus's P.O.V.

He apparated away from Sirius's house and appeared at the flat above Fred and George's shop. After casting a weary glance at his watch (4:30), he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, it's Remus, I need to talk with you." There was a slight pause as he heard the assortment of locks unlock. Finally the door opened and Hermione stood there, still in her pajamas.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked him.

"That would be nice, but I'll make it, you sit down in the living room while I prepare it." He answered her. After a few seconds, he had the tea along with some biscuits and walked into the living room.

"So, what's going on, Remus, you can't just be here to say hello." He could tell there was something wrong with her besides the whole Sirius thing.

"There's going to be a going away party tonight at the Burrow and Molly wants you to go." He began and she nodded.

"I guess I'll go. I haven't seen Harry and Ginny in ages. And maybe things between me and Ron will get better." She mused, mainly to herself.

"There's something else I would like to add, Sirius has also been invited and he said that if you don't want him too, he won't go." There was a second's pause.

"I'm not going to stop him from going." Hermione told him, sorrow appearent. "We aren't going out anymore, and he never like me, big woop." Suddenly her face changed.  
"This isn't making sense." Hermione suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her.

"Sirius has told me, you, and Fred different things and none of them are adding up to each other. At first he said that he felt sorry about the break up. The note, what he said to Fred, and what he said to you in the beginning, he send you to check up on me when it first happened. Then he says to me that he never loved me? None of this is adding up." She wasn't the dumbest witch of the century. Remus thought to himself. Of course she was going to pick up on that.

"You and Sirius will be able to talk tonight, I promise." Remus said out loud. "That's when he's going to tell you the whole truth."

"So, you know what it is?" Hermione asked back.  
"It's not my story to tell." Remus simply answered. "I'll come back at around six to pick you up."  
"Wait, aren't

Fred and George going?"

"They are er, helping with the decorations." Remus knew he looked terrified when he said this and saw Hermione grin.

"Thank you for everything." Hermione answered and he nodded. Then, he apparated again back to Sirius.

"Hermione said that she isn't going to make you miss the party. And when you go, she expects to talk to you and figure out the whole truth because she noticed your different stories." Sirius nodded.

"She deserves to know the truth, even if she doesn't want to date me again." He agreed and stood up. "What should I wear to this blasted party?"

"Whatever you want, it isn't a formal even, Sirius." Sirius chose what he would wear and put it on.

Time Passes

"Let's go." Remus told him. Sirius nodded and walked towards the door.

"Damn, I was supposed to pick up Hermione." Lupin told him.

"Go to the party." Sirius told his friend. "I'll get Hermione." Remus looked surprised but nodded.

"I suppose, but if she doesn't want to go with you, then just leave and I'll come and get her, okay?"

"Fine." Sirius apparated to Fred and George's flat which left Lupin alone. Was that the right thing to do? He hoped so and then he apparated to the Burrow.

**A/N- What's going to happen next when Sirius goes to pick up Hermione?? Well, there are five chapter's left and I am open to suggestions. Can't wait for your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hey, today's August 13 which is my BDay so I decided that I'd write a chapter just for you guys. So, this is the sixteenth chapter which means that there are four more after this… I need some ideas on what my next fanfic should be about. I was thinking about a Hermione/Percy one but I want you guys to decide between…

Time Turner: Hermione/ James

Hermione/Sirius

Hermione/ Remus

Hermione/ Charlie or

Hermione/ Percy

I wish that there were more rememberable female characters than just Ginny and Hermione. Because I can only think of a few people for Ginny. Luna's okay too but we knew Hermione for seven books. I'm going to stop ranting and start the fanfic now.

XXX

Sirius had spent the last quarter of an hour at the doorstep of Fred and George's flat. What the hell was he going to say? What the hell was he thinking? He never should have done this, never should have come up with the idea. Hermione was going to slam the door right in his face, probably call some aurors or something. This just wasn't the way he wanted it to happen and it hadn't even happened yet. After another five or ten minutes, he knocked on the door and held his breath when it opened. Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a knee length black dress with a slight slit going up her leg, there were slight sparkles on it and the spaghetti strap top of it showed quite a bit of the cleavage that nobody thought she had. Her make up was looking really nice too with some eye liner and some eye shadow that really brought out her eyes. He looked down at his appearel. Typical, black jeans and an old muggle band T Shirt. Next to her he looked like a damn garbage can.

"Um, do you want to come in, Sirius?" Hermione asked as he stood there for over a minute just looking at her.

"If you wouldn't mind me intruding." Sirius answered and she walked in the apartment leaving him to follow. He sat down on the couch closest to the fire place and looked at the table. Muggle fashion magazines were everywhere and none held his interest, he ignored them and looked towards the ceiling, wondering what he was going to say.  
"Would you like some coffee? Some tea? Pumpkin Juice?" Hermione asked as she walked in, holding a silver tray including all those things along with biscuits.

"Coffee will be fine." Sirius murmured back, now interested in his shoelace. A few seconds later, she was passing him a cup of coffee that had just enough cream and no sugar. "Thank you." He added and she sat down on the couch opposite of him, looking at her knees.

The hostility and uneasiness was filling the room quickly. Just a few weeks before, they had been happily in love, and now, they were reduced to nearly nothing, just short of being enemies.

"So, how have you been?" Sirius asked her when it was clear that she wasn't going to start any kind of conversation.

"I kissed Fred." She replied. "And then realized that it was a really stupid thing to do. Even though I know the truth, it was still hard. I wasn't over what has happened." Sirius stood quickly, trying to hug her. "Don't touch me." She said slowly and clearly.

He nodded and sat back down, still not making eye contact. The uneasiness had changed into sorrow and it was on both of their parts.

"Hermione, you deserve to know the truth and I'm going to tell you the truth." She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. Sure, she was expecting it but it was clear that she didn't expect for him to begin talking so willingly, so randomly, and so directly. "But first I need to apologize."  
"For what?"

"For everything I've put the two of through. Hermione I love you, I have always loved you and nothings going to change that. Ever." They were both quiet for a few brief moments, looking into each other's eyes and neither making a sound.

"I feel the same about you." She finally broke the silence. "I always have and always will. Nothing's ever going to change that."  
"The thing is, I was sleeping around with a witch and she told me that she was pregnant." Her face changed.

"That was a noble thing to do." Hermione told him, slightly awed. "You were willing to give me up for doing the right thing." Oh My GOD she understood, she stood by his decision.

"I was devastated and I didn't want to do it, but I needed to be there for the baby and then I found out through a note from her that she wasn't pregnant. She was trying to trap me into a marriage that only she wanted.

Hermione stood up and walked over to his seat and sat down on his lap.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Sirius repeated. They stayed like that until they heard the door slam.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" It was clearly Fred's voice and he walked into his room after slamming the door.

"I'm going to go and talk to him and then we can go to the party." Hermione said after getting up and stetching. She took a quick look in the mirror and walked away, leaving Sirius alone on the couch, George was still frozen in his pace.

XXX

Hermione's P.O.V.

"I love you." She whispered against Sirius' lips and he hugged her back. This was where she belonged.

"I love you too." Sirius repeated. It was amazing how those four words held so much meaning to her in her heart. They stayed like that until the door slammed. Crap, Fred and George.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Fred sounded so… confused along with other things and he stomped back into his room after slamming the door.

"I'll go and talk to him and then we can go to the party." She said and followed him. After she looked in the mirror to make sure it hadn't looked as though she had just been making out with someone. She walked by George who was still frozen in the same spot as he'd been in since Fred had found Hermione and Sirius.

"Fred!" She said while she knocked on his door. "FRED!" The door opened with his face all red.

"You are a guest in my house." He muttered angrily. "You are a guest in my house and you decide that you would use it as a… a… a whore house?!"

"I wasn't using it as a, what did you say?, a whore house. I know the truth about what happened with Sirius and now we're back together. Shouldn't you be happy for me?" Fred shrugged.

"I still feel betrayed. Sure, we don't belong together, but you kissed me, Hermione. You kissed me and then you go off and kiss him."  
"We both agreed that we didn't belong together and we were going to forget about what happened. I don't get what you're deal is."  
"You're pretty much my sister. He's going to hurt you again." He suddenly burst and then punched the wall. "I can't believe I just said that." He whispered barely audible through gritted teeth.  
"Fred, don't think that I don't understand because I do. I know that he might hurt me again but I love him." Hermione responded to the comment and then she strode out of the room and back out to where Sirius was sitting.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yup." They strode out of the apartment arm in arm and up the street of Diagon Ally. Then, Sirius apparated the both of them to The Burrow. There was music and you could hear it from the road.

"I'm trying to be friends with Ron again so can you just let me go in by myself?" She aksed him and he nodded.

"Okay." Hermione walked over and into the house.

"Mom, Hermione's here." Ron said when she walked in. The whole Order was there as well as Remus who was glancing nervously over at her.

"How has your summer been?" Hermione asked him and he smiled.

"It's been good. A nice and quiet time to get over what happened and I was being a prat. I'm sorry." Hermione beamed and gave him a bone breaking hug.

"Great to have the old Ron back." She replied and then Sirius walked in and over to Remus. They were both looking over to where Hermione was standing while they were talking and eventually Remus walked over.

"Can I steal Hermione for a moment or two?" He asked Ron and nodded.

"Go ahead."  
"So, things okay with Sirius?"  
"Yup. He explained everything to me and it was a noble thing to do even though I didn't think so at the time."

"Congrats." The rest of the party went by without Hermione and Sirius really talking to each other and when Fred and George got back, they didn't mention anything that they had walked on and Hermione reminded herself to thank them later. She hung around with Harry and Ron the whole time. Ginny was with her new boyfriend who Hermione didn't get a look at and then the party was over.

"It was good to see you,dear." Molly said at around ten thirty. Hermione gave her a quick hug and then walked out the door with Sirius.

XXX

Sirius's P.O.V.

Throughout the whole party, Hermione and Sirius didn't really get the chance to talk to each other. She was with Ron and Harry and he was with Remus. Overall though, it was fun and Hermione and Ron seemed to have made up. He walked her back up into the apartment and helped her pack her school stuff.

"This summer really changed me." She whispered when she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How so?"

"I fell in love, then I had my heart broken and then I fell in love again. It also doesn't help that I just feel so much more older." Sirius laughed his trademark laugh and kissed her lightly on the lips. He ended up leaving at around eleven thirty after giving her another kiss.

"I'll see you at Christmas break." He promised as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll miss you everyday."  
"And I'll miss you more." They both laughed and kissed for a while. They finally broke the kiss due to lack of air and then he left. Hermione was leaving tomorrow and their relationship would be long distance. They were strong enough to handle it… right?

XXX

A/N: Okay guys, sorry this was kind of short but it's two thirty in the morning of my birthday and it's been a while since I updated. Don't forget to give me the suggestion on the next couple and leave a nice review. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

_Never forget September 11, 2001…_

A/N- Okay so I put up a poll on my profile telling you the options of the next story. Another thing, I just put out a story on so it would be appreciated if you could review because nobody has

/boo81393

I'm sorry that this is really short but it's September 11 and I wanted to put this out for everyone

Thanks, Love from Becca

Three more chapters left 

XXX

Hermione woke up the next morning and felt something in the pit of her stomache. For the first time that she could remember, she didn't want to go to back to Hogwarts. She wanted to stay here, with Sirius. The only cons that she could think of were A)getting closer to finishing her education B) Seeing all her Hogwarts friends and Hagrid and C) she would be able to see if hers and Sirius's relationship could survive separation. She was still upset as she stripped the bed to make it easier for Fred and George and she pulled her trunk into the hallway and in front of the front door for Remus to come. Her back hurt from pulling the trunk and she couldn't wait until September which was when she could use magic. Fred came out of his room looking groggy and half asleep in his blue plaid pajamas. She surpassed a giggle when she saw his hair that was sticking up in all directions.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked him as he sat down and crossed his arms. It was eight in the morning, not too early considering the time that he had to get up for work, but still. He had gotten home late last night and he hadn't slept well the night before.

"Saying good bye to you and wishing you luck in your sixth year." He answered like it was the dumbest question he'd ever heard. Appearently even though he looked half asleep he wasn't. This was the first time they'd talked since Hermione had kissed him.

"Thank you." She replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Fred began to speak again.  
"So, is everything cool with you and Ron?"  
"Yeah, we made up at the party yesterday at the party." He nodded and it was quiet again until Remus came to the door. She got up and opened it and gave the man a hug. "It's good to see you." She whispered and pointed at her trunk. My trunk's right there and I got everything all together, I've triple checked everything." Once again, when Hermione's nervous, she talks really fast. Remus smiled and looked at the clock.

"It's nine in the morning, you still have two hours to get there."

"Technically, I have less than that because the train _leaves_ at eleven." Moony, instead of speaking back to her, sat down and faced Fred.

"Thank you so much for taking her for the summer." He told him. Fred nodded.

"Anything I can do to help a friend. Besides, I grew up with the kid and I know that Ron can be a prat. It also didn't hurt having Hermione in the shop. We have a whole new way of organization and it's helping the customers out a lot with the whole finding their purchases thing."

"It was an interesting summer for all of us… not one that I'm sure any of us will ever forget." They all talked for a little longer and then it was time to go.

"I'll see you later." She told Fred and he nodded and gave her a hug.

"Have a good term." He answered. Remus and Hermione walked out of the place and did side-along apparition to Kings Cross Station.

"Moony!" Somebody yelled from behind them. Hermione turned around and looked towards the person who spoke and ran to Sirius.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him happily after placing a large kiss on his cheek and then a peck on his lips.

"I came to say goodbye to you and wish you a good term." He whispered into her ear.

"Moony, I wanted to give you this package." He added afterwards and threw a medium sized box across the platform. Hermione gave him a questioning glance and he shrugged.

"I need to leave, but I got you something and he's going to give you that before you get on the train. I want you to open it tonight after the feast in your dormitory." Hermione nodded and watched as he glanced goodbye towards his friend and disapparated. Slightly saddened by the departure of her boyfriend, Hermione walked back to where Remus stood waiting for her.

"I already know." She told him, pointing towards the package that Remus held in his hand. He smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you during Christmas, Hermione." He promised her and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She replied and went on the train to meet up with her friends.

Before Hermione knew it, she, Harry, and Ron were at the school and the feast went by in a flash. When she was finally back in the dormitory, all alone and ready to open the package that Sirius had given her before she left. Her hands fumbled through her robe pockets and froze when the door opened.

"Hermione, I have a letter for you." It was Lavender Brown and Hermione got up and went over to where the girl stood.

"Thank you." She reached for it and after she had it in her hand, Lavender left.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I wanted you to read this before you opened your present. I love you more than you can imagine and I'm so blessed that you were willing to give me another chance and I won't let you down. There is a secret passage that you and I can meet in if you want to get together before Christmas, give me your answer in another letter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your gift and I can't wait to get your reply._

_-Sirius_

Hermione smiled as she re read the letter however she wanted to see if their relationship could go the four months apart. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote that down and prayed he would understand. It was Sirius, he would understand. They could talk to each other by letter. When she had sent it off with Pigwidgeon, she sat back down and took the package out of her pocket. The box was kind of small and she shook it but wasn't able to hear anything. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the packaging. Finally, it was opened and her jaw dropped when she saw what it was.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and to go onto my profile and vote for the next couple! So far only two people have voted and I need to know! Thanks and sorry again for such a short chapter.

-Becca


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- hey guys, soooooo there's only two more chapters left. Do you guys think that I should instead make it twenty five chapters? It might be easier if I do it like that so I can get everything that I want in this story. I've decided to start another poll only this one will be:**

**Hermione/Remus**

**Hermione/ Charlie**

**Hermione/Cedric Diggory**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but with annoying kids at school amongst random volunteer work, I've been really busy even though I wrote out this chapter a while ago. I also updated my fanfic She Should Have Been A Son and I would love you guys if you could read and review that. Also, **

**/~boo81393 is my fictionpress and I would love you guys if you could read and review the two stories on that too! Okay, time to start and don't forget to review at the end… as always, I will remind you! =)**

XXX

Hermione gazed at the little red locket that she had opened four months before on that first night of her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the back was her initials and Sirius's initials and on the inside was a picture of both of them from the third year when they were getting off Buckbeak (A/N- don't ask where the picture came from… I thought it would be a cute touch). That was the day when both of them had realized their feelings for each other and that was why that moment would remain so dear in their hearts. School was actually going very well for Hermione and she hadn't been able to miss Sirius too much because she had so much work to do with all the homework and studying they were being assigned. Yeah, she and Sirius had written to each other, but they didn't know what was really going on. Christmas was in two weeks and that would be when Hermione saw Sirius again for the first time in what felt like a lifetime to her. Her hand shook as she looked at the locket again. Tears could be felt in her eyes as her heart ached for him. To be near him, to be able to touch him to know that the summer wasn't just a dream.

"Hermione!" Ginny was pounding on the door. "Come on, let's go to breakfast!" What time was it? She glanced quickly at the clock and then sighed, she hadn't gotten any sleep for the third night in a row and it was seven thirty now.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hermione answered as she got up, tucking the locket underneath her shirt and grabbed her robes and put them on. She also put her hair in a messy bun and then she was ready to go.

"How'd you sleep?" Ginny asked without even looking at her. "Hermione it doesn't look like you slept at all!"

"I didn't." Hermione confided in her friend. "I was too busy thinking about Sirius. I'm so excited that in two weeks I'll be able to see him. But what if things have changed?" Hermione was finally letting the question out that she didn't even knew she had. Maybe that was why she'd been thinking and staying up. But no, wasn't it feelings of love when she was up? It was too early in the morning for this argument to be going on in her head, so she pushed all the thoughts to the back of her mind. She sighed softly and Ginny looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked and Hermione nodded.

"Gin, I'm fine."

When they got down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were already seating, Ron's face all but in his plate as he shoveled the food into his mouth. Harry was waiting for his friends before he starting eating.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm doing all right." He looked tired as well. "Your hair looks pretty." Hermione giggled as she told him how she had over slept, stomping on Ginny's foot to keep her silent. By quarter past eight, they were all heading to their classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts was first for Hermione and Harry. It turned out to be anything but eventful seeing as they were reviewing for midyear exams. Hermione had been studying since the middle of October, adding new information as she obtained it and was feeling surprisingly calm about it, seeing as how she usually was anxious about them.

The bell rang and so did several more, classes were over quickly and Hermione ran up the stairs to the dorm that she was so often in, waiting for the owl that would be waiting on her bed, sending her word from her love.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_It was so great to get your last letter and now as I sit here, writing to you, I wonder about what I am going to get you for our first Christmas together. I can't speak in words nor could I ever show you how much I care for you, but this present should you at least some of my feelings. You don't have to get me anything, my love because I already have you coming to spend your holidays at the Weasley's. Anyway, I hope all is going well and I am crossing out the days until your return. _

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Hermione held the letter to her heart after she memorized his words. They had spoken to her and showed her how much he did love her. She had already gotten him a present although it was a scrapbook containing things that they both enjoyed, the last page holding a feather from Buckbeak. She knew he would love it although he may complain that she did get something for him when he specifically told him not too. She grabbed the quill that was in her bag and wrote back a long reply similar to his and also mentioned not to get her anything, seeing as how she had him. She looked at her own calendar and crossed off the day. Twelve more days until she saw Sirius again.

XXX

Sirius's P.O.V.

Sirius looked out the window of his bedroom, taking in the snow that was lightly falling outside. Oh, how he loved the snow so much but right now although he was looking at it, he wasn't thinking about it. He was thinking of Hermione and how she would soon be there, standing next to him. She didn't know that he was going to meet her at the train station to take her out for ridiculous but romantic muggle activities such as ice skating at the public outdoor rink as well as other things, finally ending the day with a snowball fight. He was excited just thinking about it. Hermione was seventeen now, her birthday at the end of September. Legally, she was an adult and free to decide to herself if she wanted to complete her sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts.

He silently argued with himself in his head. What was he thinking? For his own selfish thoughts of her living with him, he was willing have her give up school? He had waited three years, three long years just to tell him he loved her, he could wait another year and a half for her to finish school and that would be what he did. He glanced down towards his clock and noticed that his little hand that said Remus Lupin was pointed towards his home, saying that Remus was going to walk in.

"Moony." He greeted his best friend with a hug.

"What's gotten you so happy?" He asked him.

"Hermione's coming back in four days." Sirius answered, pointing towards the calendar that was behind Lupin.

"Did you get her a present yet?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head.

"I can't think of anything. I love her so much but there's nothing on this earth that could even say half of what I feel for her." Remus nodded again as he looked at Sirius.

"I'll go with you." His best friend asked him. Sirius nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea." He replied. They walked out the door after grabbing their cloaks and putting them on.

XXX Time Passes XXX

Sirius stood at the train station, feeling his anxiety and excitement while he waited for Hermione. How much had she changed in the past few months? Did she miss him? Would she be excited to see him? He kept thinking to himself while looking across the platform towards Molly Weasley who hadn't realized he was there yet. Person after person got off the train and he gazed at the clock, eleven thirty in the morning.

"Sirius!" He heard someone scream and then footsteps. Arms were soon around his neck as he received a quick peck on the lips. Hermione was there at last.

"Hermione, it's so great to see you!" Harry and Ron were a little bit behind him and they waited until Hermione was done greeting Sirius before they went over as well.

"It's great to see you, mate." Ron said, holding out his hand to shake the man's. Harry followed suit until everybody had seen each other. Hermione was beaming as she gazed up at him and he knew he felt the same way.

"Do you guys mind if I take Hermione out for a few hours?" He asked the two teen boys and they shook their heads.

"Go ahead, you guys haven't seen each other in ages. I'll tell mom what's going on and we'll take your trunk." Ron said. Sirius quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the two of them, hadn't a few months before when he first found out about their relationship turned his back on his friends? Hermione gave both her friends and then looked towards Sirius.  
"Come on, let's go." She said happily and they walked out of the train station hand in hand. "So, what are your plans for me?" Hermione asked.

"First, this." He leaned down and gave her a much more passionate kiss for longer than their first. She finally broke them apart to finally breath.

"My God have I missed you." She whispered. He smiled and pulled her closer to them as they walked. They finally got to the hill that Sirius and Regulus had gone down as a kid and pointed towards two sleds that were sitting there, waiting for them.

"We're going sledding." He murmured and waited for her reaction. She smiled and grabbed the one closer to him. "I looked up some romantic muggle activities and that's what we're going to be doing all day." Her eyes shined as he told her of that.

"You didn't look them up." She finally told him. "You obviously asked Remus." He nodded.

"What else was I to do. Well come on, are we going to converse all day or are we going sledding." Hermione didn't need to be told twice until she had run up the hill and was getting ready to go down.

"Come on, Sirius. Let's race!" She yelled and he walked up the hill, walking in her foot prints. It probably wasn't a good thing that he'd never been sledding before and hadn't even known what a sled until a few weeks prior. When he finally got up to where she was, he noticed she was already sitting down in the thing. He got in so he looked just like her and looked towards the bottom of the hill… muggles did this for fun? It was like suicide on a hill. Sirius tried to hide his petrified face as he counted down.

"5…. 4….. 3…. 2…. 1…. GO!" He shouted and they both went. Halfway down the hill, Sirius fell out of his sled and rolled down the hill. Hermione had already made it and was out of her sled by the time he had landed at the bottom.  
"Are you okay?" She asked him. He groaned as she walked over and laid down on his stomach, her chin on his chest. "Come on, get up." She smiled.

"How am I to get up if you're on my chest?" Sirius replied and she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up.

"I'm not moving until you get up." She pouted. He grinned and got up.

"I don't think I like sledding."

"Well, what else do you have planned?"

"I got us a ride in a horse drawn carriage." He shrugged.

"Sounds like fun, come on, let's go." Hermione replied with her beautiful smile, they held hands again and walked over to where Sirius had gotten the horse drawn carriage rental.

"This is nice." Hermione whispered when they were sitting on the carriage.

"Yes, yes it is." Sirius said, not talking about the carriage but about the time he and Hermione were spending together. If it wasn't clear before, it was definitely clear now that Sirius Black, the ex-player of Hogwarts in his time was in love.

XXX

**A/N- I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far besides the first chapter and I hope you guys liked it too. Can't wait to hear your feedback so please review even if you usually. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile…**

**Remus/ Hermione**

**Cedric/ Hermione**

**Charlie/ Hermione**

**I personally like the Cedric/Hermione idea but I'll let you guys choose. And do you guys think instead I should do twenty five chapters or stick with twenty and an epilogue? **


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was collapsed on her bed, a large grin on her face. It had been the best day of her life, that day she spent with Sirius Black and she was excited for the next day. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Sirius had even more plans for them together.

"So, what did you and Sirius do?" Ginny asked her, they had been in complete silence for about twenty minutes, giving Hermione time to soak in everything of that day.

"We went sledding, on a horse drawn carriage… Ginny, he took me ice skating!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Her friend told her, a smile creeping on her face. "You guys are really in love."  
"Oh we are, Ginny." It was quiet for a few minutes and Ginny looked back at her.

"Hermione how is it going to last though, you still have school next year." Her change of tone in the conversation was obvious. Hermione decided to ignore it however and ponder.

She remained quiet and stared determinedly at the fireplace that was in her room. Hermione tried not to think about it, they had just had so much fun together that day.

"Professor Dumbledore has spoken to me about graduating a year early. After that me and Sirius could be together, I mean together… forever."  
"You're going to marry him? Hermione you're only seventeen!" Ginny told her forcefully and Hermione looked at her again.

"You were just so happy for me, what's your problem now?!" She stood in her day clothes and walked out of her room and upstairs to where Harry and Ron were, trying to save her tears for when she got there.

XXX

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron and Harry had been talking quietly, waiting to hear Hermione come into the house. There were suddenly loud footsteps on the stairs and the door burst open with Hermione storming in barely holding back tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Did he dump you?" Ron asked, more excited that sympathetic. Harry punched him in the gut and Ron doubled over.

"No, he didn't 'dump' me, Ronald." Hermione answered and went over to wrap her arms around and give Harry a hug.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry repeated.

"Ginny… she doesn't think it's gonna work. She thinks that just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I can't be in love."  
"What a moron, you can be in love when you're seventeen." Ron said and Hermione and Ron glanced over at her. "I think I'll go and talk to Ginny." Ron left the room and that left just Hermione and Harry.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. "She and I were talking positively and then she just, went all out and said that."  
"Hermione, you need to understand that we've been feeling kind of, awkward about this from the beginning. Awkward wasn't a good word to use." Harry corrected quickly. "It's just that, we didn't know if it would work and she was just expressing her doubts."

"You didn't believe in my relationship? Harry if we ever broke up you know how that would feel to me. We've liked each other for three bloody years! Sure, we've been dating for less than that but Harry… this feeling between us isn't going away. I can tell you right now, it's never going away." There was a knock on the door and Ron opened it without an answer.

"I'm going to bed." He announced and went to his bed and pulled the covers over him. Hermione looked at Harry and he shrugged.

"I should probably be getting to bed too." She told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. At that she went downstairs to the first floor and to the door in the kitchen that lead to Ginny's room.

"Where'd you go?" Ginny asked her.

"I needed to talk to Harry for a few minutes… about stuff." She added seeing Ginny's mouth about to open.

"Hermione, I'm sorry… I was just trying to get you to think about the long run… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Hermione nodded.

"Ginny, it's okay, you're my best friend. I just want to get to sleep, okay?" She faced the wall and closed her eyes. As she tried to fall asleep, she also tried to forget about what her friend had just said.

XXX

Sirius's P.O.V.

It was early, seven thirty when Sirius woke up. He glanced at the clock then remembered Hermione was home. They were to spend the day together again, just as they had the day before. After twenty minutes or so, he had showered and eaten a light breakfast and was ready to apparate to the Weasley's home. Hermione was an early riser and was most likely already awake. He placed a few things he'd need in his pocket and then nodded and apparated to where his heart lay.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked when he opened the door with a yawn.  
"I'm spending the day with Hermione, didn't she tell you?"  
"Listen, even though we're friends, that doesn't mean that I tell her everything or she tells me everything anymore. Just come in and grab her, I have other shit to do." A little taken back by Ron's open hostility, he went inside the house and sat down on the couch in the sitting room.

XXX

Hermione's P.O.V.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've been thinking about what you said and I think it is in my best interest to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year early. Unforeseen circumstances has made me think of your offer and I accept it. We can talk more about it when I get back from Christmas break. Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione gave the letter to Pig and went downstairs, she had heard Sirius come in and knew he'd been there for over five minutes.

"Hey, baby." He said when he saw her and Hermione smiled as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning." They walked into the kitchen and said goodbye to those who were awake and then walked outside.

"So, what would you like to do?" Sirius asked her after taking her hand in his own.

"It's totally up to you, I'm just here for the ride." Was the answer. She looked at him and saw he was smiling.

"Well, we could have a breakfast picnic because I'd like to know whats going on."  
"It's been snowing, how are we gonna have a picnic?"

"Trust me, I am a Marauder after all." He apparated along side her and she found herself in the middle of a green field… there was a fantastic view all around her. It was beautiful.

"Sirius, where are we?"

"It doesn't snow too much in Ireland so I decided to come here." She took a few seconds to think about what he had just said.

"So, we're in Ireland?"

"Yea." He had that goofy smile on his face as he pulled out the basket and blanket and set them both up.

"I need to talk to you before we start any eating." Hermione told him and felt anxious when he looked up at her.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything." He replied. Sirius continued setting up while Hermione thought of what she should say and instead pulled out the Christmas gift she had gotten her.

"Before I say anything, remember I love you and that's never going to change. I'm doing this for both of us." She couldn't mistake the look on his face, he looked scared of what she was about to say. "Merry Christmas, first of all." Sirius took the parcel from her and placed it beside him. Hermione sat and looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She nodded.

"I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore today… This is going to be my last year of school." This time he remained silent for a few moments.

"Are you sure? You're going to miss a lot, Hermione. I don't want you to feel like you need to do this for me."  
"I'm doing this for us. Sirius, I love you so much. This is for the better of the relationship. We could move in together, and do so much more. Sirius, we could start a life together."

"When are you going to get an answer?"

"I sent it this morning. So probly by tomorrow." They began to nibble at what Sirius had brought and he opened her gift In the meantime.

"I told you not to get anything."  
"I said the same to you and I know you didn't listen." His face was priceless when he opened it and went through the scrapbook she had made.

"Hermione, this is the best present I've ever gotten." She kissed him lightly then told her to stand up. He got down on his knee. "I love you, and I want us to be together forever. I know we've been dating for a short amount of time, but I've never been as sure as I am now. Do you want to get married to me? And be with me for the rest of our lives?"


End file.
